


The Slave

by loki_of_middle_earth



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_middle_earth/pseuds/loki_of_middle_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor through The Avengers and Thor 2. Loki has fallen from Asgard and landed in the world of the Chitauri. There he meets a slave who's suffered through years of abuse and torture. With her by his side, he might just get that throne after all. Follow Loki and Neris as they both search for their place in the universe.<br/>*** I changed the rating from "M" to "E" for the sex scenes throughout the story. If you think I should change it back, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-erotic and semi-violent. As story progresses, the violence lightens until it is needed again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: briefly depicts a mild rape scene towards the end (two-three paragraphs just above the row of asterisks) those sensitive to this material are advised to skip these few paragraphs.

Noise filled the stench of the air; there was never silence in the slums of Tals Vegar. Regal as the name might sound, few had ever heard of it, it was the dump of the Chitauri. The scum of the Chitauri army resided in this mess of a place. It hadn’t always been so, once upon a time, her world had been here. Caelandis, home of the Great Spirits. Gone. It was all gone.

They destroyed her beautiful world, enslaved her kin, and threw her from her pastoral nature to the lowly rank of a _toy_. What they did to the royal family made her shudder and she prayed their end was met quickly. She hoped the princess and queen had not ended up like her, but she knew wishful thinking would amount to nothing.But they were dead now, they were free from wretched life that became the Caela. Would she be the next to die?

“Skelk, get up.” Raspy and painful was the voice that nearly made her jump, but such a reaction was forbidden. Crushing was her enslavement, and she waited for the painful blow that would follow her master’s voice, nothing happened.

_Ask no questions. Keep your gaze down. Do as he says._

Her present master stood above her, covered in filth. His armor was in an appalling state of disrepair from neglect. Before him, her previous masters made her clean their uniforms, polish the metal, and clear their weapons. She was grateful that he cared nothing for his appearance and thus carried even less if she tended to it. Neris feared their weapons after watching one of her Caela brothers die from the gun’s misfire. The memory of it was horrible, she could never shake it. All the Caela were mercilessly beaten for the careless mistake.

After all that she had seen, Neris was careful with every action she took. It wasn’t that she had no desire to die, rather, she yearned for death, but a small part of her told her to keep going, there was hope. Someday she would break free and save her people, the only issue she found was they had no place to go once they were free. Lots of worlds had trees and rivers, mountains and oceans, all wishing a Caela would awaken them, but where were they and how could they get to those worlds?

“Skelk, come. You leave for V-10. Your new master, Migam, awaits.”

Neris nearly fainted. The torture wing. It was closer to the heart of the Chitauri empire, and frightfully scary. Would she meet The Other? Thanos? She thought her heart would burst there, but the pain emanated from her face instead, and she found herself on the floor once more.

“Skelk, you rise when told, you do as you’re told. You do not think, you do not hope.” Her former master reminded her of the truth of her life. There is no freedom, no freedom to hope or fear. She was subjugated to mindless obedience.

_Show nothing, accept your punishment. You will die soon. Thanos loves death, that is what they say. It will end for me. Just stop thinking._

“The transport will take you. Get gone, filth.”

Neris raced from her master, taking only the ragged garments he had given her. Her rosy skin was covered in dirt and grime, but she did not mind, it made her less noticeable. If only she could hide her eyes, then they wouldn’t think she was Caela.

When she reached the transport, she took an oxygen mask from a fellow Caela. Her Caela sister was one whom she did not know, an older one. She would have been revered in their world for her wisdom. She was thousands of years old, a monument to the dawn of the Caela.

The old Caela said nothing to Neris as the girl boarded the Chitauri transport. Purple eyes filled with tears as she watched the girl go. Joyful had the old woman’s life been in youth, now, it was filled with misery. The young Caela suffered far worse, they would forget their world in the end and become nothing but mindless slaves for their abusers.

Transports moved quickly and hummed with strange technology Neris could not even begin to understand. She waited, thinking of the old woman. The tattoos of her high status had been forcibly removed and the scarring that was left behind was terrifying, but Neris had her own disfigurements on display. All Caela were born with long, pointed ears, but upon enslavement, the tips were cut, reducing their hearing as a result. In their youth, tattoos were chiseled into their rosy skin to represent their clans and livelihood. Like their ears, the tattoos were cut from their flesh and for some, burned off. Neris’ ‘Heart of the Forest’, a tattoo of the Great Tree, was met with a jagged blade before being cut roughly from her shoulder and bicep. Watching it leave her skin hurt more that the cut itself. The marking symbolized her love of the trees and the core of her world.

All of it was gone, she could do nothing except remember the markings and remember the voices of the trees.

“Skelk! Come!” Her new master waited at the base of the transport landing. Scars and burns ran the length of his face. Serpent like eyes watched as she quickly descended the landing. She dropped to his feet in prostration. “You serve me. Lay down!”

Neris quickly spread herself on the floor. Her belly pressed the grated floor. He meant to claim her then and there. Fortunately, there weren’t as many spectators; the Chitauri loved the violation and loved to watch. Neris was relieved that she was the only Caela to witness her shame.

 _Rip_ went her clothing as her lower half lay exposed to her new master. He spread her legs with his clawed fingers. A single, long nail scratched her privates and she felt her body recoil. Her body clamped shut and she fought to suppress the scream brewing in her chest. Why did her body always betray her?

“You deny me? Filth!” His shriek echoed in the chamber. The Chitauri all stopped and watched. Migam, her new master, pulled her legs apart and forced himself in her with no mercy. The pain was blinding and she thought he was ripping her in half. She bit down on her lip to muffle her screams of terror and pain as he pounded his assault on her anguished body.

**************

 The pain in her head was phenomenal. She had been beaten so many times that the wounds molded together, but this time, the injury was so poignant she thought her head was cracked open and she wondered if she would survive. Slowly, she peeled open her eyes, her vision was hazy. Searching around she discovered that she was hanging from chains, her clothes were gone, and she was acutely aware of her nakedness.

A voice spoke near her, the voice of her new master. She turned her head and quickly realized that blood was trickling down her face. She was not alone with her master, but she knew the other person would not hurt her. He was chained up like her. He was half naked, only half shamed. Red blood contrasted with the pale skin of his chest. The man was not Caela, he was something strange to her.

“King Loki,” mocked her master, “welcome to the Chitauri army. Now, tell us of Asgard.”

Neris strained to hear, the blood pooled in her ears. Her eyes searched the man, his form becoming clearer. His green eyes gazed defiantly past her and his tormentor. He said nothing. Neris felt her mind go hazy again, losing herself to the darkness. The sound of chains striking flesh lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . Loki begins to hatch a plan for his freedom.  
>  *I have 23 chapters up on fanfiction and tumblr so I will try to put a chapter every day until you all are on the same schedule.

Loki watched as the creatures paced the chamber around him. The pain in his sternum burned, a rib was broken, but that was the least of his problems. How could he be free of this place? What did they want? More importantly, what did he want? Vengeance. Everything he did, none of it had impressed Odin. Pretender, liar, betrayer, those terms are meant for Odin, not him.

Rage blinded Loki, burning worse than his wounds. He would destroy Odin, nothing could stop him.

“What do you have planned for today, monster?” Loki called out with a pained laugh. He lifted his chin as his torturer approached.

“Skelk! Bring me the _Scour_. Laugh all you want, princeling.” Migam drew his long arm across Loki’s face, slicing it open.

Chitauri flesh was bound to machine and metal, they had primitive needs like food and sleep, but they were eager to be one with the machines that operated every aspect of their lives. Each time they struck their victims, they struck not with flesh and bone, but strong metals, famed for crushing mortal bones.

Loki quickly recovered from the blow to witness a strange girl staring at him with an odd, distant gaze. She ran to her to his abuser, stumbling over the ill fitting skirt she wore. No, it was no skirt, it was a sack tied at her waist with a ruined run of wires. She straightened immediately as if nothing had happened and held a box out to his torturer. The skelk kept her eyes on the ground, but shuddered in fear as her master pulled out a simple looking rod.

“Tired of using your arm?” Loki mocked. The girl gasped and was promptly reprimanded by her master. Loki watched as the pinkish creature faded into the background. He momentarily wondered what she was thinking. Brief were his thoughts as his mind went blank.

Neris watched in horror as the rod was pressed to the prisoner’s face. His flesh instantly turned blue and his red eyes snapped shut against the agony he felt. Even as Migam said it, she knew it; she had seen his kind before. He wasn’t an Asgardian, he was a Jotun. They were rare in these parts; she had only ever known one. The rod was calculated to burn those who had high tolerance for the cold, it targeted them specifically. The rod burned flesh from bone, and the Jotuns who died in that manner suffered endlessly until the sweet respite of death came.

Migam pulled the rod away, giving the prisoner a chance to breathe. “Loki of Jotunheim! Ha! Not a prince, but a disgrace. The slaves are better than you! Skelk! Clean him.”

Neris rushed to do as she was told. Loki moaned and cried at her touch. His skin slowly turned pale as she wiped away the blood. Once she finished, she ran from him, back to the shadows. She watched as Migam pressed the rod against Loki’s head once again and then to his chest and then to his chin. Loki could not control his screams as his skin turned blue once more. With each place Migam touched, Loki’s skin went from blue to black and cracked painfully. His flesh was burnt and charred.

For hours Neris watched as Migam broke the man’s flesh. She repeatedly wiped away the blood before hurrying back to her spot. If only they would kill him and end the suffering! But the Chitauri spoke to each other, the man was useful, break him first, kill him later. At length, Migam ceased his punishment and ordered Neris and another Caela to carry Loki to a prison cell. Her brother Caela said nothing to her nor she to him. They were forbidden to speak to one another, any attempt would result in punishment worse than what they presently endured.

Her brother Caela left, glancing sadly at her as she locked Loki away. The Caela, once tattooed heavily with tribal markings, now displayed a collection of grotesque burn scars lumped together where his tattoos once sat. His purple eyes filled with tears when he beheld her, but he quickly averted his and disappeared to find his own master.

Neris could not linger near Loki’s cell, Migam would not be kept waiting and she feared the lurking Chitauri guards far worse than her master. Upon returning to Migam, Neris discovered that she was permitted to roam the halls and eat more that her usual allotment. It was a rare treat. Graciously, she dropped to her knees at her master’s feet and cried thanks to him. Migam pushed her roughly away before smacking her across the face. She ignored the blood in her mouth and the stinging. Elated was she to have pleased him enough for a reward.

Migam left Neris on the floor of his torture chamber and disappeared to his next job. Now alone, Neris pulled herself from the filthy floor and scanned the room. At the back of the room she found a tin plate of bread alongside a heap of something she could not stomach if she knew what it was. Food, that was all she knew, and when her stomach abused her, she would do anything to quell the gnawing pain. Greedily, she attacked the tray’s contents, never savoring it, never wanting too. She wept, realizing it was gone, before she noticed the second tray.

The heap of mystery tasted the same as the first: equally gross. She saved the bread and tucked it into the sack covering her body. Without hesitating, she fled the bloodstained chamber to the cell housing Loki of Jotunheim. Joy filled her as the memory of freedom flooded her veins.

Running through the great forests of her homeworld was the simplest of lost pleasures that she missed. Pure was the air that had filled her lungs as her legs carried her over hills and tree roots. Her long ears recorded the songs of the trees and wind as they urged her to run faster. On nights when her enslavement overwhelmed her, she thought back to the songs. Voices of the ancient trees filled her heart, they kept her going, kept her hoping.

Blood smeared over her feet as she ran across the grated catwalks leading to the Jotun’s cell. Pain no longer bothered her, nor the sight of blood, over time she realized that she couldn’t feel old wounds opening once more. Arriving at Loki’s cell, she halted. The guard had left for the moment, or perhaps the day. Prisoners could not escape, so it never mattered if there was a guard nearby.

Loki lay sprawled on the floor, his breathing was shallow, but Neris could tell he was awake. He was thinking. _No one thinks here, it is forbidden._

“Here,” she whispered. The bread she saved was now in her outstretched hand. She was crouched low on the ground so that he would not have to move much. Her slender, pinkish arm reached into his cell. “Take it.”

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes and looked at her. Almond shaped and amethyst in color, her eyes were bright as she pleaded with him to take the morsel. Rosy flesh stretched towards him. Odd, his mother had never talked of such creatures before. What was she?

“No.”

“Please? It may be all that you get for a long time. Take it.” Neris was filled with sorrow. She seldom spoke with anyone, another Caela was forbidden, and the Chitauri were never to be addressed first. But a prisoner was something else; she was free to speak to him, he was nothing, in truth.

The girl pushed back her dark tresses, revealing her disfigured ears. She continued to offer the bread to him.

“Skelk, is it?” he asked, watching her every move.

Instantly, the bread was withdrawn from him. She shrank against the back wall. “I have a name, prisoner!” Her voice was heated, but her body trembled in fear. _He is not your master or Chitauri, he is nothing._

He admired the gall of the girl even as she feared him. “What is it, then, slave?”

“N-Neris. Do not call me _Skelk_.”

She was defiant and stupid. He would do worse to her than their captors once he broke free. How to do this was still a problem he was working through. “Neris, what do these creatures want from me?”

She crawled back to him and offered the bread once more. Loki took it just to get her to stop shoving it at him. “They think you can give them something. Something _he_ wants. Asgard has one thing, and that tiny world of humans has the other, I think.” She smiled at him, delighted to relay the information.

Loki’s mind set to work. He knew what they wanted and what they needed and he had his escape. “Thank you, Neris.” He turned away from her, smiling, an odd thing to do after the torment he endured, but that would change soon. Neris watched him curiously.

“Are you mental?” she asked guilelessly.

Annoyed, he answered. “Most likely. What are you?” He turned back to face her.

The girl took hold of the prison bars and pressed her face through as far as she could. “I am Caela, from the Tribe of Trees. My world was Caelandis, the most beautiful place in the entire universe!”

Asgard was the most beautiful, but he did not say it. “What happened to it?”

Neris slumped into a heap on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. “The Chitauri came and took us. They broke apart out mountains and rocks for their ships. Our pure waters power the mothership. Caelandis was ripped apart and destroyed. Tals Vegar, where I was before this, occupies the space that once was Caelandis.”

She moaned in rage. “I cannot imagine it. Destroying a whole world simply because you can.”

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. No point in confessing that that was the reason he ended up in this dump in the first place. “I am so sorry.”

Her rosy hand reached for his, he stared at it for a moment before taking it. “Thank you. What is your name?”

He scoffed, knowing full well that she knew his name and where he was from, but he indulged her. The whelp would be useful in the future. “Loki. I am a king. I was, I suppose.”

Neris squeezed his hand reassuringly. “And you will be again!”

Her optimism was insufferable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neris is given the choice between life and death.

For days her master beat and burned Loki while she watched, unable to do anything. When dictated to, she would wipe the blood from his face and body. Those moments were precious to Neris, it was her chance to whisper words of encouragement to Loki. In a hushed voice she would tell him to be strong, that he was a king and he had to keep going. He would say nothing, he only watched as she worked away the grime, gently removing the hanging flesh.

Their ritual went on for days, Loki's torment was constant. They were breaking his mind, penetrating his weaknesses. All the while, Neris stood nearby to do her part. Exhaustion snuck up on her, and more than once she caught herself about fall to the floor. When her head grew foggy, she let it drift off, only to be woken once more when Loki managed a scream or when her master called for her.

"Skelk, take this," hissed her master. He held the Scour out to her.

Her eyes went wide. Was he finished? But she knew what was coming; it was the worst part of her enslavement for she could endure all the other parts, save this one. She took the rod into her rosy hands and waited for her orders. If there had been food in her stomach she was sure it would have surfaced. Regrettably, acid was so much worse than food coming up.

"Touch him with the Scour. His left shoulder."

"Yes, master." _No! Don't do it!_ Her heart broke as she inched closer and closer to him. It would be so much worse if she didn't. Every Caela in V-10 would be executed because of her, their cries would burn in her mind, like the others from the first time. Loki would still be tortured and then they would know that she cared for him.

With the rod in hand, Neris prepared herself for the villainy of her actions. The metal hovered just above his bruised shoulder. His green eyes glared at her with a piercing rage. She quaked beneath the harshness, but still, the rod inched closer to the Jotun born flesh. Red. Her hand and arm were becoming a dark, diseased sort of red. She cried out in horror. Harm against another living being went against her nature, against the nature of all the Caela. The truth of the color change was that she cared deeply for the person she was about to harm. That was true pain.

Neris fought her tears and the disgust she had for herself. Her arm would remain red forever just to save her people from the Chitauri. _Do it. Loki is no one. Don't let the others die for him!_ Her arms trembled and her heart thundered in her ears. The venom of Loki’s bruised gaze continued to bite at her.

"I'm sorry."

The rod fell from her hand and to the floor. She could have died of happiness when Loki looked upon her with relief. But her joy ended quickly when she remembered what came next. The roar of her master caused her to lose control of her body and the shame of her fear ran down her leg.

"Skelk! Filth! Abomination! Abhorrence!" Migam charged for the Scour, he grasped it and slammed into the back of Loki's head rendering him limp. Neris shrank back but was quickly snatched and thrown to the floor. In the next moment all she knew was pain as blow after blow was laid upon her. Blood oozed from her head and nose. The bones in her fingers cracked like chips. It felt like hours, or days, she lost all ability to tell time. She choked on her sobs and pleas for mercy, but nothing except pain was given.

Migam beat her until she lost consciousness before kicking her until he grew bored. The Caela was left in a swollen, bloody heap for days; her nurse was the only other Caela left alive in V-10, all the others were promptly executed for her disobedience.

When Neris finally woke, her mind was filled with her Caela brothers and sisters begging to be spared before their savage murder. Their death for a man she didn’t know, there was nothing equal to the pain she felt then, nothing except the pain she would have endured had she burned Loki. She could never have done such a thing and her people understood her sacrifice.

Looking at her sore wrists she noticed the swelling of bruises forming on the surface. As punishment, she was left suspended in the air, bound by chains as each of her kin was met with the fate she decreed for them. Her only blessing was that she not see them and her hazy mind was filled with the distant sounds of their blood curdling screams.

Once she felt she could walk, Neris started the exhausting journey across the torture chamber. She slipped several times on the blood that no one but she ever cleaned. She knew whose blood it was. Tears salted her face as they fell in her grievous state. She knew Migam was away, anytime there was a slaughter her masters would disappear to gather more slaves. Knowing he would not be around, Neris decided the moment she woke that she would use her brief moment of freedom to find Loki. She was drawn to him like a depraved soul; her people had died because she could not hurt him. Instead of being resentful towards him, she wanted nothing more than to be near him.

V-10 appeared eerily quiet for once since so many of its former slaves were now dead, and there seemed to her to be fewer victims to mutilate in the vicinity. But through each hall she proceeded with caution, halting like a frightened animal at each noise. Gingerly, she stepped over pipes and haphazardly discarded waste, at one point she stepped over something that looked like it could have been an arm or a claw or maybe a leg. It was decaying with green pus slowly seeping out of it. Neris worked hard to control her desire to gag at the stench and quickly clamped her one good hand over her mouth.

When she reached Loki’s cell he was nowhere to be found. Caught in despair and grief, Neris sank to the floor and wept for her allotment. For several hours she nursed her injuries, wishing there was a way to fix her broken hand or at least stop the pain. She wanted all of it to end. Her people were dead, Loki was dead. Could she not join them?

In the distance she heard the dreaded sound of Migam thrashing about. If she was caught, she would never be able to move fast enough to escape to the torture chamber without being spied by him. But she could not risk being caught next to Loki’s cell. With feeble legs, she stood and raced back to the chamber. Her blood raged in her ears before growing cold at the sight of her master standing at the entrance of the torture chamber. His serpent like eyes glared menacingly at her. When he spoke, she felt a renewed sense of fear as he ordered her back inside.

 


	4. 4

Loki, wearing his full regalia, swayed on his feet despite his efforts to seem at ease. He had purpose now, a goal, a vision, a destination. "I know where it is and how to get it."

"We are listening," informed The Other. The shrouded Chitauri represented a destructive and cruel master, one seeking dominion over the entire universe, over life and death. The Chitauri feared the master and his slave and the Caela prayed for a swift death so as to never meet either.

“Ah, but I have a few simple requests. In exchange for the tesseract, you give me an army to subdue the world of mortals where I may ascend to my rightful place as their ruler.” Loki smirked as he said this. “I will also require an assistant and an assortment of devices to open the tesseract’s portal. Deal?”

“Bring it to us, and then Earth is yours. Do with that primitive people what you will. But be warned _King_ Loki, your failure will bring about a most agonizing death and. . .  afterlife.” The Other then grabbed Loki’s head.

His mind seared with pain, everything was coming undone. His brother ruined everything! His father lied, betrayed him! That monster was his true father! And thrown away like garbage was he, tossed to his anticipated death. Every bitter memory surfaced, causing Loki to feel every ounce of rage anew.

“Your focus. Do not fail,” stated The Other, his voice seeped with his deadly warning. He then left Loki on the floor panting in agony.

Slowly, Loki stood back on his feet. His mind felt as though it had been split in half. “What did he do to me?” He snapped, realizing that he was once again in V-10.

His torturer stood off to the side, enjoying the spectacle Loki displayed. A voice of merged, mechanical droning replied. “He expanded your mind. My slave is awake. She is yours now. After that filth failed to follow orders, I want nothing but her death.” He then burst into laughter. “But, as you saw, her disobedience killed twenty of her people, twenty less filthy skelks. That is more pain than I could ever give her.”

Migam then left to his own agenda. Tired and annoyed, Loki stumbled through V-10 to his cell, his current home. He fell into darkness; if that darkness hadn’t been so short lived, it would have been welcomed. All the memories of Thor’s great victories ran through his mind. There was never any room for Loki, just the table scraps.

_“When I’m king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all.”_

_Slay. Them. All._

“Master, please wake up.” Meek was the voice that woke him, and even meeker was the touch that followed.

Loki peeled open his eyes to see Neris jump from him in shock. Had he the energy, he would have done the same. Her face was swollen, black and blue, purple and green; it pained him to look at her. Bruises ran down her bare arms and the sack that hid her body hid the rest of the damage. Bandages were wrapped poorly around her hand which she held close to her stomach.

“You look horrible, Neris. Why are you calling me master?” He sat upright with difficulty, but he was granted a better view of her horribly abused state.

“Migam gave me to you. I am your slave now. Skelk is what we are called by our masters. I have no name now.” Tears pooled around her purple eyes. “They have given you quarters of your own, so that you can do your work. Let me show you, please, master?”

She held out her good hand for him to take. When he did nothing, she removed her hand, the look of dejection flowered over the bruises on her face. “I understand. Forgive me, master. I swear, I shall never touch you again.” She dropped to her knees, wincing as she did so.

“Neris, you will always be ‘Neris’ with me. I will call you ‘Skelk’ around them, but with me, you will have your name. Give me your hand.” All this she endured because of him. She could have betrayed him and he would have made her suffer for it, but she chose to spare him. Beaten within an inch of her life, her people murdered, all for him. She was the only person he could trust.

The Caela moved timidly as she presented good hand, when he pointed to her injured hand she cautiously presented it to him. With great care, Loki removed the wrappings. Her fingers were grossly broken. The pain she must be in! He was amazed that she was conscious. The Caela that nursed her did nothing but cover the injury. Neris wept as quietly as she could while he turned her hand in all directions. He placed one hand below hers and the other, above. Green light flowed between his hands. Neris gasped loudly.

“What?” she asked, daunted by the sight of her fingers snapping back into place. The pain was gone and she felt as though she could breathe again. Once the light faded, however, the pain returned.

“It is the best I can do for now,” said Loki, winded as if he had run a marathon. “I’m not strong enough. It will hurt for a while, but it shall fade.”

Her eyes grew bright with joy. “Thank you, master! If you will please, I can help you now.” Neris helped Loki to his feet and led him to his new room. Two Chitauri guards stood at the entrance, they allowed the two to pass. From one prison to another, the only perk was the new one had a shower and a bed. It was a filthy room, filled with what he would consider to be space junk and dingy mirror. The former occupant had not stepped into this room in many years, and never would again.

Neris placed Loki upon the bed and carefully removed his regalia. His green eyes observed her as she worked, trying to decide what she was to him. He enjoyed playing with people, abusing their love and trust, but she was different. Neris was willing to sacrifice every bit of hope she had in the universe for him and thought nothing of it! As she moved with care over his weary body, he could see that there was no resentment, she was annoyingly placid. Loki found her childlike, innocent and naive, but he feared that she would lack the strength he would need from her. It would take him a while, but he would discover whether this girl was worth saving or not.

Loki let his thoughts fade into slumber as his new slave sought a space on their filthy floor to sleep.

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Neris begin a different relationship.

“Is that what a human looks like?” Neris was astonstonded by the man in the mirror. “He’s old, and so pale. How are you doing that, master?”

“Hush, now,” said Loki. He approached the mirror and watched the scene. There it was, the cosmic cube. Erik Selvig, one of Thor’s newfound friends, was going to be working on the tesseract, perfect. For someone so smart, his mind was wide open to manipulation.

“This mirror is a portal, but not one we can travel through. There is just enough power for me to observe Dr. Selvig’s work, and influence him. We need him.” He pulled her towards the mirror once more and pointed towards it. “Those mortals are the key to our salvation.”

He would not have to prepare much, just a portal to mimic the one Selvig would have to build. It would take time, but he could wait, he had so much patience, and oh, how he would be rewarded!

Loki drew away and looked at Neris, scrutinizing her appearance. Her bruises were fading and her body healing, but she still wore that tattered and bloodied sack of a dress her previous master had given her. “We need new clothes. I need armor, different armor, not from Asgard.”

Her amethyst eyes stared back at him. “V-9 has what we need, but a Caela cannot ask for passage. You must get us through, master.”

He nodded. Taking her hand, he led her out of their room towards the transport bay. At the gate stood a huge, red man. Neris trembled behind Loki when she saw the giant. She clung to his cape and whimpered into the fabric. The red man stomped towards them.

“Where are you going with this skelk?” He demanded. His black eyes bore into her as she tried to hide.

“I am taking this sad excuse of a slave to V-9 for clothes that don’t smell of her filth. Let us pass, creature.” Whatever he was, he would not stand in Loki’s way.

The red man nodded and let them through. He handed Loki the oxygen masks they would wear as they zipped through space to V-9. Neris fought hard not to soil herself as she clung desperately to Loki.

“What is he?” came her master’s muffled voice when they were safely on the transport. “Why does he terrify you so?”

“He is a monster! That is what I would have become if I had used the Scour on you. It goes against our nature to hurt others. He hurt his own people, he killed them, the Caela, I mean. He is a monster, not a Caela.” She wailed and fell to the floor.

Quickly, Loki reprimanded her and demanded she stand once more. He listened patiently while Neris explained the punishment of the Caela. Their hearts were pure and the thought of harming another was non existent to them, until the Chitauri arrived. Cruel beyond bounds, the Chitauri took great pleasure in forcing the Caela to torture each other. Some did, the result was more horrifying than when they refused. Those that refused endured the death of their loved ones, listening to their heart wrenching cries. Those that committed that wretched sin were shrouded in darkness thereafter.

Neris could still remember the first time she saw it happen. Like her, the Caela’s arm turned a sickly red when the woman held the weapon to another Caela’s throat. The color quickly spread up the Caela’s arm as she struck the other, a boy from another tribe. That Caela traded the boy’s life for the lives of her own tribe. All the Caela loved each other; no Caela was worth the life of another. But if the choice was theirs, they were morally bound not take the selfish path; they could not spare their own tribe over the life of the victim. The choice not to hurt Loki was the hardest, but it was a choice the Caela were proud of and honored to die for.

When the Caela tortured others, everything thing that made them a Caela, was taken. The girl had grown in size as she stole the life of the boy. She enjoyed it, rejoiced in the change of her flesh. Her eyes grew black and empty. Neris remembered the Caela asking for more to kill. Her tribe wailed in agony, it wasn’t just the boy their people had lost.

“You see, master, how horrible he is. Like her, that Ca- monster murdered one of us to try to save himself. The girl’s family was killed anyway. . . by her own hand! My people did not die in vain when I refused to hurt you. They died proud, proud that I did not devolve into such a nightmare. If you lose yourself trying to do good, are you really doing good?”

Loki swallowed his feelings and spoke plainly to this enigmatic creature before him. “You are good, and pure. I watched your people die.”

Neris frowned to herself as she listened to Loki. Her body had been hung in the torture chamber for her people to see. She was the reason they were dying. Each Caela was made to witness the horrid death of the the one before them. They cried out in pain, but they also thanked her unconscious form. At these words, Neris recoiled. Why would they thank her for getting them killed? _Oh, right. Death is freedom._

But Loki explained it differently. They thanked her for remaining true to the Caela. Happy were they to die for her; their screams were simply the result of the method of slaughter. However, his words did little to ease the guilt Neris felt.

“They were honored by your actions, saddened by your suffering, but very proud of your sacrifice. Their final words were that you would liberate the Caela,” he recalled. For his own benefit, he hoped this to be true. He needed someone with strength, fortitude, and passion to help him on his own quests. Neris renewed his own passion for changing his circumstance.

“How? We are slaves now. We are powerless. Where would we go?” she asked, baffled.

The transport finally came to a halt at V-9. Loki exited first, passing his mask to an old Caela, and waited for Neris to do the same. She glanced at the elder Caela man, and Loki watched as she quickly and discreetly pressed her hand to his pinkish face before catching up to Loki.

They continued on their way, saying nothing to each other. It was improper for a master to converse with his slave. He only gave orders and she was meant to obey without hesitation. Neris was taken to a corridor where her fellow slaves cleaned her and discarded her sack dress. Standing naked, she observed her body in a filthy mirror. Her rosy skin was finally clean, and she could see that the bruises were smaller and paler. Dark hair fell to her shoulders in waves. It was thick and coarse, but finally clean. Loki watched as she took delight in her appearance. Strange and foreign as she was to him, he couldn’t help but find her appealing.

How long had it been since she last bathed? Far too long, he was sure and he knew she would not get such treatment as this for a long time, and neither would he. Loki instructed the Caela to braid Neris’ hair so that she would not play with it; ensuring that her habit to constantly touch it would end. Seeing that she was well cared for he disappeared.

The water felt great over his skin and  he watched as dried blood fled him. The shower in their room had been revolting, difficult to bathe in, and it was impossible to feel clean. When he was well enough to walk, he order Neris to start it for him, she shrieked when the liquid came out, forcing him to rush into their tiny bathroom. It was a liquid, but not water. What they witnessed coming out was a rush of thick, brownish fluid that stank worse than decay. Neither Neris, nor Loki knew what it was and felt no desire to figure it out.

The Caela said nothing as they tended to him. They were careful of his sex, almost fearful that he would force himself on one of them. Did the Chitauri’s depravity know no bounds? They were true monsters, true terrors.

Once cleaned, Loki joined Neris as they picked through leather, metal, cloth, and armor. He magicked both his clothing and hers once their garments were selected. His olive green slacks gave way to black leather pants. Miraculously, another outfit appeared, and he made a point of expressing what an accomplished sorcerer he was. He worked quickly and in no time he had a whole new wardrobe, all of which was magicked into a world Neris would never know.

Loki then garnished her with her own wardrobe that mimicked his clothing. Her tunic was green, reinforced with overlapping black leather. Upon her breast plate was a golden torc to match his own; the Chitauri and the subsequent mortals of Midgard would know that she was his. She was his property.

Before they left, Loki showed her a few simple tricks to call her own regalia or make it disappear. With a new array of clothing, they left to return to V-10. They would make a statement when they arrived in Midgard, when he took the planet. He would rise as their king and she would lead the mortals in subjugation, his rule would be absolute.

In their room at V-10, Neris stood by the mirror, but saw only her pinkish face and purple eyes staring back at her. Her braids revealed her mutilated ears. Her beautiful ears had been cut away by crude blades, she felt ugly and unnatural.

“Where did the man go, master?” She asked, suppressing the tears of her loss.

Moving behind her, Loki answered her question. “He is gone for now. It will take time, are you able to wait?”

She nodded and turned to face him. Slowly, she grew closer to him. “Master, there is something we must do.” Neris hesitated, would he want her? Did it matter? Her other masters just forced her, she never wondered if they wanted her, but then she never wanted any of them. Did she desire Loki? “You must claim.”

Loki stepped back. A look of shock appeared on Neris’ face, but it quickly disappeared in unwavering obedience. “Claim you?”

“Yes. We must. . . have intercourse. . . or I return to Migam. He’ll likely kill me.”

“Is that what you want?” asked Loki, confused by her sudden openness on the subject.

“Right now?” She asked, drawing close to him once more. This time, though, he held his ground. Her expression was both sweet and sad. “No. I just want to be with you. To be safe. Master, you are a comfort to me.”

He stared at her for a long while. “Go to the bed.” Shock and hurt appeared on her face once more. She did not protest, but hung her head as she did what she was told. Loki did not turn to see her sit on the bed, but he heard her start to remove her garments.

“Neris, what are you doing?”

Startled, she stopped. “You gave me such nice things; I did not want them destroyed. I can keep them on if you prefer?”

“Sweet Neris, do you trust me?” Hesitantly, she nodded. “I must ask you this. Will you kneel before me and accept me as your king? Will you pledge fealty to me for all time? Do you accept me?”

Without thinking, she dropped to her knees with the bed behind her and cried that she did accept him. “What words of loyalty do you wish me to say?”

He walked forward, to her. “I am not your master. We have not consummated that bond, as you have said, so you are still Migam’s property. You are not required to follow my orders. Answer me honestly, please?”

Stunned, her mouth lay open. “Loki, you are my king. You were the day I met you. As for fealty, all the pain I have suffered. . .  my death, would be better- sweeter to me than a betrayal to you, my king. . . my friend.”

Relief flooded Loki. He held his hand out to her. Her natural wariness made her slow to accept it, but when she did, he helped her to her feet. Once again, he told her to get into the bed, this time she went without reluctance. As she laid herself against the mattress, she was shocked to find that the sheets were not the tattered rags they usually were, but soft, beautiful, clean sheets. More shocking was that she felt the fabric so clearly. No longer in her leather, she now wore a plain night gown. She examined herself, pinkish legs protruding from the grey hem of her gown. At the end of her pinkish legs were calloused and bruised feet, two to be exact, she wanted nothing more than to have her boots back to conceal the unpleasantness of them.

“Your feet are fine, Neris. Go to sleep, my pink rose. Rest.”

“Peony. I like peonies. Will you join me, my king?” She smiled as she said the words. Comfort, that was what he embodied and she wanted to wrap herself in his comfort.

“In a moment, my little peony.” She was insufferably intoxicating and he found that he enjoyed the amusing game they played.

Neris fell asleep in an instant. Beds were so foreign to her, but they were soft, better than the grates jabbing her back or sides. She pretended to be in a hammock, swaying in the tree canopy of her homeworld with the wind whispering stories to her. Loki pervaded her mind, his smile, his real smile, greeted her often in the dreams. He was her liberator, her peoples’ liberator. She never wanted the dream to end.

But as she slept, she felt a warm breath graze her neck while her legs felt cold. A hand shifted stray braids from her face. With his other hand Loki touched her leg while his lips touched her cheek. Her eyes snapped open. Loki stared at her while his hand caressed her thigh.

“Don’t be afraid, Neris. I will not hurt you.” He bent to kiss her, she froze in fear but willed herself to remain still and let him do as he pleased. "I will not force you. Neris, do you want me?"

He kissed her forehead and continued caressing her leg. Strangely, she ached for him; she could feel the liquid mess building between her thighs. Desire, this burning desire was something so new to her. Never before had she desired or yearned for one of her masters.

"Yes, master." She was nearly in tears, she expected pain and abuse. She expected nothing but anguish, and she accepted these things as her fate.

Her words twisted a rage in Loki. This would not do.

"Say my name!" He hissed. Panic filled her. "When we are intimate, you say my name. You scream it! Rejoice in it!"

"Yes, Loki. I'm sorry, Loki." She bit her lip, he would beat her for this, she was sure. But as quickly as his anger had flared, it was replaced with gentleness. She felt his hand slide to her stomach, revealing more of her as a result. He caressed her flesh and she responded with shivers of delight despite her fear. Her body always betrayed her.

"I will not hurt you. You have pledged loyalty to me and I made a promise to you. Do you want this?" His voice was calm, no emotion apparent, except that he spoke the truth, something she knew he did not do often. She relaxed, perhaps he was her dream Loki. The prince, no, the king coming to save her. Here he was.

Neris gazed into his eyes, green and blue, the power of the Chitauri fighting in him. She missed the pure greenness of his orbs. Blue was nice as well, but she knew it wasn’t him entirely. “Yes, Loki. Take me, _Loki_. I do want you, let me be yours forever.”

His lips took hers and she found herself responding awkwardly. Her family members were the only people she had kissed and the Chitauri would never do something so soothing. They were beasts at the heart of it.

His lips were soft and encouraging and they worked over hers with grace. His hand move from her stomach and returned to its former position between her thighs. Gently, he used his fingers spread her folds apart. Her body was slowly responding to him. He pressed and massaged to stimulate her, relishing in her moans.

Never before had Neris known such feelings. With her fear gone, she felt herself enjoying the motions of his fingers. His lips had long abandoned her mouth and were now bent on destroying her neck as he bit and sucked her flesh. Her breath was sharp each time his tongue prepped her pink flesh for suction. Neris shuddered beneath his weight. There were so many things happening to her at once, she wasn’t sure how she could in turn please her master.

Between her legs Loki continued to rub her arousal, he doted on her bundle of nerves before plunging his fingers into her canal. He went slowly, watching her reaction as she adjusted to him. He felt her relax; his rhythm intensified and just when she thought she would explode, he pulled out. He watched with a smirk as she panted at such overwhelming sensations.

She whimpered. Her body ached with need and mourned his departure. His tenderness was something she had never known. Loki was the kindest lover she ever had. No, he was the only lover she had ever had. The Chitauri were cruel and savage and not in a way she could ever enjoy. They violated her with cruel abandon, but Loki was loving her body, cherishing it.

"Come back," he instructed softly. His eyes search her amethyst orbs, examining the horror that filled them. He knew she had been forced so many times; but he was not the kind to do such a thing. The range of emotions playing on her face were so foreign to him, she was relieved to be with him, delighted to feel his touch. This girl wanted nothing but him.

Loki’s body burned hot with anticipation: he would possess this woman in a way she had never known and in a way she would never fear. He let his lips drift down her breasts, sucking her areola in the process. Her gasping drove him further in his need for her, his need to conquer her.

Neris watched him as he spread her legs further to embrace his hips. He asked once more if she wanted him, with the affirmative, he slipped inside of her. He filled her up, but her cry was stifled as his lips reclaimed hers. With each thrust, she made a sound so foreign to her ears, she was unsure that she was the one making it. He continued, becoming more excited with each push. Loki flipped her on her stomach and lifted her buttox into the air. Her startled whimper excited him further. He felt her convulse around him and heard her groan in pleasure. Once more, he teased her with his fingers. Her inner flesh was a deep pink, and it was eager to receive him. The head of his shaft caressed her nether regions while he squeezed the cheeks of her butt. Her alien body trembled under his touch.

"Neris, give in to me. Do you want me? Show me," he hissed. He slapped her rump hard to illicit a response.

She moaned loudly. "I am," she whimpered. "Yes, Loki. Please, I want you. I need you! How do I show you?"

He grabbed one of her hands and twisted it behind her. He wrapped her fingers around his swollen shaft. "Squeeze." She obeyed and he threw his head back and relished in her touch. "Don't stop."

"Loki, please. I need you." Her desire was frightening to her, but she was lost to it, lost to her lover.

He pulled himself free of her hand and slid inside of her once more. His stomach sat in the cradle of her back as one hand went to her breast. She moaned and cried as he moved in and out of her. He enjoyed her, the notion startled her, but she embraced it. She moved with him and wriggled to inch him in further. All their pain melted as they reached the end, panting and moaning in harmony. Even after they were finished, Loki was tender with her, caressing her flesh and setting soft kisses down her arms. Neris never wanted it to end.

In her mind and in her heart, she pledge fealty to him and undying love to Loki. Before the day started anew, she gave herself eagerly to him once more and savored his feel. For once, she awaited the intimate affairs between slave and master instead of dreading it. She was now his entirely, and for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki prepares to travel to Earth, he begins to realize how he feels about Neris

Neris ran down the stairs and into the chamber. With a heft, she threw the wires onto the table. “Is this what you needed, master?”

Loki looked up from his work; he motioned the techs to resume where he left off. Casually, he sifted through the wires she brought. They were good, the best that he could get for now. Having the tesseract would have made things a lot easier.

“You are exhausted, please rest. I will help.”

“No, Selvig is getting close. I must be ready. We’ll be leaving soon.” He appeared angry to her and she gently pressed him for more information. “The portal will be difficult to get through. There is enough energy to get us both through, but only one trip. I don’t know if we’ll make it.”

Taking her hand, Loki led her into their small room, away from the ears of the technicians. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Neris spoke quietly into his ear.

“Leave me, then, master. You will make it through the portal. I just ask that before you go, you end my life.” Drops of tears traveled down from the corners of her eyes. It wasn’t just the Chitauri she feared, but she feared what would happen to her if he left. Neris was irrevocably attached to Loki and the grief of her life before him would completely destroy her.

Loki grabbed her arms and squeezed her harshly. “Don’t you ever say that again. I give the orders, and you are coming with me.”

She nodded her understanding. Loki held her face in his hands and stared into her amethyst eyes, losing himself. Ever since their move from V-10 to Tals Zelta, another district in the vast network of the Chitauri world, Loki was stressed and distracted. He met frequently with The Other to Neris’ chagrin, but she could do nothing about it. Diligently, she would wait for him to return from his visits with the strange creature. Sometimes he would return sweaty, with bruises forming, and he would lock himself deep in his own mind. Other times, Neris would watch as he worked for days to ready the portal, those were the days when his temper seemed beyond his control. He would yell at her furiously for being insolent or for simply being there. True to his word, he never hurt her, not physically, but his words were like daggers to her heart at times.

“What do you want me to do, master?” The pink creature’s voice was defeated, but patient.

He sighed and ran his finger down her jawline. “Just be ready for the journey. It will likely hurt. I made a harness for you, it should help. It will be attached to me, but you will still have to hold on to me. When we get there, we will have to keep going, no matter what. Neris, people will die.”

“You will kill them?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I will not order you to do the same, but remember, they are not your friends and you are not one of them. Now, go get us something to eat.” Gently, he kissed her brow, smelling her hair. The smell of her made him groan with want.

Neris bowed to Loki and left him behind as she quietly wandered off. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for him, he was her master. Her mind wandered through the months they'd spent together. He taught her so much: magic, machinery, and he told her of worlds beyond her imagination. Eager was she to learn from him, eager to see life beyond the world of the Chitauri beasts. He was becoming her friend and she believed she was becoming his. He could be tender and loving in his display of affection or demanding and controlling. She never knew what she was going to get, but that was Loki, expect the unexpected. No, don't expect anything, just accept it.

Tals Zelta was an empty place, it was a place reserved for special projects, like the one occupying Loki’s time. Neris seldom saw anyone in Tals Zelta; their technicians and a few visitors roamed the area on occasion. It was her playground, though, and she surveyed every inch of the place. Over the months it became a sort of home to her, not that she ever lost sight of her true goals. She was getting out of the world of Chitauri and she would eventually free her people.

Screams sounded from the direction ahead of her. Neris froze instinctively. She listened before breaking into a sprint towards the sound. In her time under Loki's care she honed her courage; Loki would not tolerate her cowering. Her sprint ended quickly and she stopped dead in her tracks. Another scream sounded and she knew it was her own. On the floor before her was a young Caela girl struggling beneath the weight of one of the red Caela traitors. His huge form held the girl down as he violently assaulted her. Blood pooled around the girl's legs. She was but a child in the Caela world. The girl cried and clawed to get away, but it was useless when such a creature had her.

"Please! Help me!" She screamed at Neris. In a different situation Neris would have been elated to hear the voice of one of her own once more. The first Caela to speak to her in a long time was now pleading for her life.

"Skelk! Wait your turn, I'll have you both." The monster spoke with a harsh voice; all traces of the Caela he had once been were gone. He looked at Neris with a lecherous hate.

Blinding anger took over Neris and she made to jump the red monster, but as she moved a hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Neris, you can do nothing for her, she's dead even if you could stop him."

"No! You're wrong!" She shouted. She fought to free herself and help the girl.

Loki held her tightly as she attempted to wriggle free. "Did you not see? Her body is broken, Neris, he broke her! Come, we must return to the room quickly. He has plans to do to you what he is doing to her."

Taking her hand, Loki pulled through the passages. The terrifying, agonized screams of the girl began to fade. Loki threw Neris into his work area and then into the tiny room they shared. Neris sobbed inconsolably and uncontrollably on their bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't protect you. Neris, you are confined to this chamber and room only, do understand?"

"What? That girl was a child! That monster used to be one of us, how could he do that? Are we really capable of such evil?"

"Neris," said Loki. "You may not leave this room until we leave for Midgard. That is an order. Some things are evil, born monsters, but not the Caela." His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Jotuns aren’t monsters either," she added shuddering in grief. The girl’s twisted face surfaced in Neris’ mind. Her heart felt heavy and full of anger.

Loki smiled to himself. He scorned his true heritage, but to hear her embrace it filled him with tenderness for her. "I want you safe from harm. Neris, be safe and do as I say. We haven't much longer and then you will be free of this nightmare, we both will. Go into the other room, you can see the mortals working, watch them as you always do."

She sat for a long while in his arms before leaving to watch the mirror. Selvig was nearly ready and Loki was beyond ready. Neris sobbed quietly as she watched them work. Selvig continuously took notes and scanned every ounce of data presented. The humans were strange, they were each different, they had different color skins, which Neris found thrilling and odd. Their thoughts and hopes were all different from each other. Chaos was their dominion, but yet they were united and strong, courageous when they needed to be. She couldn't wait to meet them.

While she watched, thoughts of what she had seen earlier faded from her mind and her grief was forgotten for the time being. With her attention diverted, Loki stood in the background, watching her. She was remarkably resilient. There were many people on Asgard who would lose themselves to madness after seeing the horrors the fragile Caela had seen. Unlike Neris, who laughed at the joke Selvig told on the other side of the mirror, Loki knew there were Asgardians who would claw at their faces, wailing about their fall from glory. It was in the outskirts of the known universe that Loki had met the strongest of all creatures and she was far superior to any maiden of Asgard. A haughty grin appeared on his face as he realized Thor would never have her and never be able to pull her away from him.

Loki spent the next few days distracting her with images of other mortals from all over Midgard. She would meet them soon and he knew she would thrive in their world. Neris would make their submission to her easier, they might even idolize her and she would be his prize. She would be his. . .

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Neris land on Earth.

Today was the day, the day they would be free. They would go to Midgard, Loki would subjugate the mortals, and Neris would never have to return to Chitauri enslavement. She paced the chamber nervously as the Chitauri techs added last minute modifications to the platform that would beam them out of this nightmare. Loki had built the equipment similar to that of Selvig's, but it was so much more advanced, all the technology around them was.

Despite their verbal abuse, Neris ignored the Chitauri techs as best she could; they were no soldiers and as a result, were of little consequence to her. She would be free of them soon enough. They would be stuck here forever, scraping by in a demeaning life. She almost felt moved to goad and mock them, she wanted nothing more than to declare that would soon she would be free. But it would provoke them, and in her heart, she feared it would anger Loki and stress him further.

 Dressed in her leather uniform and the harness Loki had designed for her, she pondered at what the mortals would think when they saw her. She wasn’t so alien to them, was she? Would they shrink in fear or disgust at the sight of her?

One of her precious mirror portals lay near her, she lifted it but saw only herself reflected back. She took a moment to examine herself and her attire. In her regalia, she was sure she would be an impressive sight, Loki certainly was in his. She smiled, they would like her, the mortals would love the Caela. In time, they would not fear her. As soon as Loki took their world, she could teach them how to love their planet, how to speak to it. The Caela would be proud of her work.

The door to the chamber flew open and Loki entered. He slowly lost his armor and chose a simpler version of his leather uniform. In his hand was an item Neris had never seen before. A gold and silver scepter commanded her attention, and she obeyed. The blue stone in the mouth of the blades was something only rumored to exist, but here it was, in Loki’s possession. A mind control stone. She didn’t know how the Chitauri got it or why they had it, but she knew it had powers beyond imagination.

_What will happen to the humans?_

“Skelk, come!” shouted Loki as he stood on the platform. “Turn it on,” he ordered the techs.

A hum sounded loudly in the room. Loki knelt down and Neris quickly did the same. She pressed herself as much as she could to Loki’s back and hooked the harness to him before wrapping her arms around his abdomen. As the portal began to open Neris could see the human’s panicking about on the other side, trying to understand what was happening with the tesseract.

_“This journey will be hard and take about an hour of their time. . . . I have no idea how long it will actually take us to go through.”_

Loki’s voice rang in her mind. He had given her instructions: no matter what she felt, she could not let go of him. They would be lost to each other forever if she did.

_“Neris, I can’t be without you. Take your rage and your pain, pour all of it into this journey. Never let go.”_ It was as close as she could get to a confession of his feelings, but she knew them to be true. A desire so strong propelled her into a determined promise. Nothing would make her let go of him.

A blue mass began to form around them. It was a swirl of energy, it stung her flesh. In a matter of seconds their room vanished and they were soaring through the portal. Her grip tightened around him and she could feel his body clench furiously. He was using all of his powers to keep them safe and on the path.

Breathing became difficult and the air around them began to grow hot, so hot that she wondered if her leather would melt onto her skin. She tried to scream out, but nothing happened. The grip she had on Loki began to slip against her will, panic consumed her. Too much was happening all at once. Her harness began to burn and sting, heat burned her lungs, her tears did little to comfort her.

_I’ll lose him! Loki, please, help me!_ Her mind screamed and she hoped it would somehow burst from her head to his, but he seemed to notice nothing.

Pale skin gave way to blue and Neris could see his clear Jotun markings. The air cooled slightly, just enough for her to tighten her grip around him once more. Her nails dug furiously into his leather and she buried her face into his back. His back arched slightly, he was growing weaker by the second.

The heat returned in moments and she felt the burning once again. So hot, the harness began to melt. Fear returned, but her grip remained firm. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Heat radiated from them both. Neris felt her hands fall from him as she rolled away, burnt and exhausted. She watched as he stood, and heard someone address him. With hazy eyes, she watched him examine his scepter before throwing his arm out, firing off an energy blast. Instantly, she heard gunfire, but was too physically exhausted to move. She rolled over on her back and waited.

When the gunfire finally stopped she heard Loki speaking, proclaiming who he was and his purpose. She rolled back on her side, and then struggled as she attempted to sit on her knees. How could Loki be fighting and moving around after what happened to them in the portal was beyond Neris. She felt her stomach flip so she scooted to the edge of the platform and tossed up her meal from earlier. Her hands trembled as she clung to the edge. Keep going.

With what energy she could muster, she awkwardly descended the steps of the platform and fell onto a row of thick wires that led to where the tesseract had opened the portal. But the tesseract was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes scanned around her, but she could not find it. Once more, she heard the sound of a weapon being fired. Walking towards her was her master followed by three men, one of them she knew to be Dr. Selvig.

Neris willed her legs to move. She pushed herself up and stepped over the wires. When Loki doubled over, Neris felt her legs come alive as she tried to run to him. She fell, but her jelly legs managed to, once again, to set her upright. The man, who went to Loki’s aid when he lurched forward, now redirected his path to Neris. He lifted her in his arms and followed behind Loki.

“Neris, stay with the tesseract,” commanded Loki.

She muttered a response.

They walked quickly and entered a chamber lined with transports Neris had only seen through her mirror portals. The man carrying her put her on her feet once more and told her to get into one of the vehicles before he left to get in his own transport. Selvig then moved into and sat next to her. He said nothing, but clung to a silver box.

The sound of gunfire once again permeated the air and she took cover. Selvig stared ahead as if nothing was happening around him. To her other side, the door of the vehicle flew open and a man called Agent Barton jumped in and started the transport. As the engine turned over Neris jumped back in her seat, startled by the sound.

“Hang on,” said Barton. They raced off.

Around them, the tunnel roared loudly. Sirens screamed around her, while bullets shot at their vehicle. Behind her, she could hear Loki firing off his spear. Chaos surrounded them, but Selvig took no notice and Barton was too focused on his own tasks. Tears threatened to burst forth from Neris. Even with her crippled hearing the thunderous booms of falling cement made her head tingle. Silence. She just wanted silence, and a place to rest without fear of vomiting.

_“Keep going.”_ That was what Loki had said before they left. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

“Take cover, Neris.” Barton’s voice was stoic as he addressed her, and she knew it to be Loki speaking through him.

She crawled beneath the dashboard of the vehicle and sat between the feet of both men. A small window behind the men exposed Loki. He continued firing off energy blasts, but his figured swayed. She thought her journey to Midgard had been awful but soon realized her trip in the foreign transport was worse as she was jostled around the vehicle, as if caught out on the sea in a storm.

After a while, the path smoothed, and she knew the fighting was over. She dared a peek and could see Loki sitting behind her. His eyes met hers. He was utterly spent.

“Is there somewhere we can go?” She asked Barton when she pulled herself from beneath the dashboard. “He needs to rest.”

“There is a warehouse several hours away. The people there will give us what we need, and then we will continue.”

“Alright,” Neris replied.

**********

They didn’t stop, all night and into the next day, they drove in black vans. To her relief, she remained with Loki. With everyone in the vehicle: Selvig, Barton, and two new additions, both engineers; under Loki’s mind control, there was no fear of what words passed in the van. Neris whispered to Loki and wiped away the sweat on his brow.

“What now, master?”

“You shall see soon, my sweet Neris.” He turned to Selvig and addressed the doctor. “You must build on the go, until we reach our base.”

“Sir, there are a network of abandoned tunnels on the east coast. A base can be ready by the time we get there,” informed one of the engineers.

“Good. Do it. Now, tell me, Agent Barton, what am I up against?”

Neris listen in horror as she learned of a meek little man who could grow into a huge, green monster. A destructive creature and a formidable opponent. Loki smiled as he listened. Neris could see his amazing mind working, calculating a plan for dealing with the creature. Then there came a wealthy genius whose ego would likely be his own downfall, but his suit of flying metal interested both Neris and Loki. Next was a soldier who once served his people valiantly and assumingly died heroically for them. A man frozen in time and then reawakened, a lost soul. Finally, there was the woman.

So lethal her nickname was that of a killer spider. Her history was dark and full of murder, lies, and betrayal. As Barton explained, he and the woman were very close. Lovers, perhaps? As Neris listened to him, she realized that if they were not lovers now, they would be soon enough . But, the woman tortured people. Innocent people like Neris, who had done nothing. She feared the woman with hair like flames.

“You can stop them, right?” Neris questioned Loki when Barton finished. Her eyes watered as she sought comfort from him. He held her close and reassured her that they wouldn’t be a problem. None of them would. She was safe.

Neris rested for most of the journey, but stayed close to Selvig. The tesseract would not escape her. She watched as Loki worked, as he used his scepter to consume the minds of the humans. A few did not require coercion, they eagerly joined any cause against S.H.I.E.L.D. and supported Loki’s quest for power. But at the heart of it, Neris knew she was his only true ally and finally understood how alone he was.


	8. 8

The tunnels were wet and crowded, with more noise than Neris wanted to be around, but she could go nowhere, not without the cube, not without Loki. But she did not succumb to boredom, instead she spent her time with Selvig, chattering about her home world, about Caelandis. He didn't respond to her, but she continued talking nonetheless. He was her friend whether he knew it or not. She prattled on and on about when Loki took over the human world, she would teach them how to cultivate it, how to love it, how to love each other once more. When she grew tired of talking, she would just watch him work as she had done so often on the other side of the portal.

A few days had passed since their arrival on Midgard and Neris had a sick feeling the Chitauri were not at all pleased. She navigated the tunnels in search of Loki and found him sitting on the floor, scepter in hand, staring at nothing. Slowly and cautiously, she approached him. As she did so, she saw him straighten, she did the same. Suddenly, they were taken from the tunnels to a floating rock in space. Neris spotted Loki just ahead, he stood proud in his regalia armor, and that was when she noticed that hers had appeared as well. She hurried towards him.

"The skelk looks well," came a voice. Neris froze and then saw him. The Other. "You've grown fond of her."

"The skelk is of no consequence, she is merely useful to me." Although he sounded fearless, Neris knew he was afraid, and rightly so. The Other served him.

She couldn't bring herself to go any further, so she watched and listen.

"Destroy that little body of hers. Her skin is too pink, give it some color. Purple and black are pleasant colors, but _red_ is the best." The other gave Neris a knowing smile. Make her a monster, that was what he was telling Loki.

Enough. She turned from them as they spoke of the Chitauri. Neris could hear Loki goading The Other and wished desperately that he would stop.

Glancing around, she surveyed the rock they were on. She had never been to it before, but knew it was no barren rock. She could hear something slithering around. Her heart sped, what else was with them? Fear of the creature lurking about propelled her to flee from her spot and approach her master and The Other.

". . . for something as sweet as pain." She heard The Other say. Then she felt a burning slap on her face. Brilliant, white-hot pain blinded her for a moment, she clutched at her pained face.

When the pain began to subside she found herself on the floor of the tunnels. She heard her name and watched as Loki stood in a huff and ordered her to follow. Brushing the damp of the tunnel from herself, she quickly chased after him.

"Get out," he spat. He was raging, and wanted her to get as far as she could from him. Neris wondered what The Other had said to him, but she feared to ask. "Skelk, I said get out!"

"What?" She looked at him wildly. The name was only uttered when he was around others, never when they were together. Her heart burned.

Loki threw his scepter of to the side and it rang with a metallic clang when it hit the ground. Like a wild beast he approached her. “I swear to you that I will kill you if you do not leave. I will rip out your heart and crush it, break that body.” He grabbed a handful of her braids and tugged roughly on them.

_Oh, no! Not him!_ She stood dumbly, in a panic. What had she done? Before she could think he picked her up and threw her against the wall. She begged to know why he was hurting her and began to cry. Grabbing both of her hands with just one of his, he pinned them to the wall. With his free hand, he grasped her neck and began to squeeze it. She gasped, tears burning her eyes.

“I am trying to keep you safe. What they want me to do is far worse than what I will do.” Pain and hurt filled his voice.

Please, no!

She didn’t understand. Why would he do this? “Loki,” her breath was ragged as she spoke, “it’s okay. I’ll do whatever you want me too.”

"No!" He roared. "Not this, this isn't what I want. You will call me ‘master’."

Then he slammed her to the ground and she felt his fist strike her face. She cried out in agony. Her mind swirled with a hundred reasons he could have for doing this to her. The Chitauri wanted to break her. They were doing this to her, and to him. But still, his storm continued, damaging her, and slowly breaking her spirit.

She felt the blood tingle in her mouth and the bruises already forming. Neris had never felt so dead inside.

"I. . . never asked. . . ugh. . . what a "skelk" was. What. . . does it mean?" He grunted as he hit her in his fit of rage. He kept  his feeling for her buried deep within himself, but his heart agonized over his deeds. Fighting the powers in his mind took a toll on him and feared that he would lose himself to it and kill her. He could disengage himself from the moment as he often did, pretend it wasn’t him doing this to her. But some twisted part of him wanted to know that he was the one hurting her, he wanted to suffer with her.

"Why do you. . . ah! Please, stop it, I love you. Stop this!" She cried out and tried to fight him. Her heart felt like it was shattering. "Why are you doing this?" Her arms felt weak against his blows.

"Answer!" He screeched. He hated himself. She would never forgive him and neither would he.

"Mistake! It means mistake. Please, I know you love me too." He stopped for a moment at her words and they looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were bright blue. "They think our existence was a mistake, that we're an abomination to creation. I will show them."

Her skin began to change to a blotchy red. Loki stopped and pulled away from her in horror. He looked at his hands, as if seeing them for the first time. With her face covered in blood, he realized that the madness that had overtaken him was gone. With a flick of his wrist, they were both clean of his crime. Quickly, he picked up his scepter, rage still burned on his face. Blue swirls of energy gathered around the stone fixed at the mouth of the scepter. He shot and shot and shot until an adjacent tunnel crumpled. Stunned and confused, Neris lay slumped on the floor trying to reconcile what had happened to her.

Anger, revenge, hate, lust for power, destruction, those were the things that changed the Caela. When Loki had stopped her, her anger dissolved and her skin changed back to pink. Before she could say anything to the man she professed to love, he left. His clothes flapped violently as he left her on the floor. Without shame or care, she sobbed loudly, furiously, allowing her broken heart to surface completely. The Chitauri were trying to break her and she knew she was doing exactly what they wanted. If she gave in, she would lose everything, her soul as a Caela and Loki’s love for her. In the darkness of her mind anger swirled, she feared the shadow would grow.

She stared at her hands through the never ending tears. They remained a blotchy red. She attempted to wipe it away, when nothing happened, she screamed in fury. “Why? Why? Why? Why him?” She wailed. “Must you take everything I love?” _I told him that I loved him._

Her head throbbed horribly from the beating and she felt herself swoon. Bitter and hurt, she allowed sleep to overtake her and she fell against the floor. Her dreams took her to Caelandis, to the day everything changed. They had had no warning and no chance. The invasion into her world was quick, the slow moving elders and the innocent children were swiftly executed. So many had died the instant they invaded her world. Her sister, her beautiful little sister died at the hands of those monsters. That was only in the first hours of invasion, what came after made Neris wish she had been among the first to die.

She snapped awake, shaking away the nightmares. Her grandfather was still alive, that was all she knew, her only family and she was so very far from him. Neris looked around, she was still in the tunnels and Loki was nowhere to be seen. Swallowing her pain, she stood, determined to keep going. She snuck a glance at her hands, the blotching had faded for the most part, but she could see the faint stains of where they had been. The marks would never disappear now, she was tainted.

Her feet led her back to Selvig, but as she glanced around the tunnels she noticed that there were people missing. “Where is Loki?”

Selvig eyed her. His face twitched slightly as if the real Selvig was trying to say something he wasn’t allowed to say. He gave up. “He left with Barton. They’ve gone to get Iridium for me, the tesseract needs it, Neris.” He laughed an unsettling laugh. “He left you something over there.”

Her gaze followed the direction his finger pointed. Resting upon a collection of crates was an apple and a pale, pink peony. Floating over to the crates, Neris scrutinized the gifts left for her. An apology and a reminder. Loki did not believe she would ever forgive him, but she had, she had to if she was to forgive herself. She, however, would never forgive The Other, the Chitauri, and Thanos. Loki’s loss of control was all the proof she needed that they had to be destroyed.

The apple, from a tree, was a connection to this world, a comfort. In Midgard the food was so foreign and unnatural, but the apples were pure, from lonely trees, trees that she would awaken. Tears ran down her face as she ate it. The flower, a kind she had not seen in over a hundred years, was the confession of his love. She clutched it close to her heart. A warmth spread throughout her body as she thought back to all the tenderness Loki had shown since they met.

“It wasn’t you, Loki. We are two hearts of wretchedness, but one heart of love.” She spoke everything she wished she could say to him. “My king, I have been wounded horribly, but I know it wasn't you. Don’t push me away.”

“Can you forgive him?” asked Selvig. She shot him a look. “That monster beat you, how can you forgive him?”

Loki wasn’t the same as The Other. He mourned his deeds, her enemies celebrated it. “I shall defy you, all of you. I will find a way to free us.” Selvig stared blankly at her, unsure with whom she was speaking. Turning back to the flower she said, “It never happened, Loki. It was a nightmare. It wasn’t you that did this to me. We will be free of them.”


	9. 9

When Agent Barton returned he was greeted with a great deal of pomp. Loki’s new devotes were eager to learn where their leader was, especially Neris. Despite being so close to Loki, she knew very little of his plans or schemes. The human expression she had learned: Loki didn’t keep all of his eggs in one basket. He was keeping them somewhere, though; a great mess was left behind each time he was out.

Upon Barton’s orders, the tunnels’ new inhabitants were dismantling their projects and, with as many hands as could be spared, were helping Selvig to place the tesseract and his new portal onto a truck. Neris watched with great anticipation as the tunnels unfolded before her. She was the first to take a seat on the truck, their transport, when she noticed that Barton was not joining them.

“Where is Loki? When is he coming back?” she asked.

Barton stared at the bruises on her face, but said nothing about them. “I am retrieving him. You must stay with the tesseract, his orders.”

He left her then, confused and still sore from her beatings. As she rode in the back of the truck she watched Selvig add the finishing touches to the portal’s device. He checked and rechecked all his calculations and laughed to himself. Neris was sure Selvig was in there somewhere. At times she could see a glimmer in his eye, evidence that the real Selvig was still there. She wondered what would happen to him once Earth was won. Would his mind return?

“You okay?” He asked her. His smile was disturbing, like he found something quite unknown to her funny.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke, “You’re not Dr. Selvig, and you aren’t Loki. I don’t know what you are, but you will stop bothering me.” She hoped he would return to the man he was before. Whatever was inside did not belong. She wanted to meet the man she saw working in the mirror.

The trip was lengthy, but they had little trouble and no stops on the way. Cars practically jumped out of their way as they flew down the road. When at last they came to a stop it was in the parking garage of a strange building. The computer wiring of the entire facility was promptly severed and replaced, allowing them complete access. True to her duty, she remained with Selvig and the tesseract as the equipment was deposited. Where Loki’s other minions went soon after, Neris could not guess. But none bothered her as she followed Selvig to the roof. She watched disinterestedly as Selvig typed furiously upon a computer to open the portal. All that was on Neris’ mind was Loki’s arrival.

The tesseract began shooting of bouts of energy as it tried to stabilize, drawing her attention to it.

“Is that normal?” she asked, not daring to get any closer.

“The tesseract is ready,” he responded. It took all of thirty minutes before the tesseract became active. "He's here."

Neris stared over the edge to the balcony to see Loki standing, gazing out at the city below. He looked regal, noble, the king of all that he surveyed. Pebbles on the roof shifted as she raced down the staircase to greet him. She stopped short when he turned to face her. In her throat, her breath hitched. Cautiously, she approached him.

"Loki?" Her voice betrayed the fear she felt. She couldn't put the memory of how he'd slammed his fist into her face out of her mind. It was foolish to dwell on it when she had forgiven him, but the shadow of fear forever dwelt within her.

His eyes watered as he surveyed the damage he caused. He spied the faint blotches of red on her hands and neck. Pressing his lips into a frown, he approached her, attempting to touch her. Instinctively, she backed away. The urged to run into his arms or run away from him tugged at her equally.

"Sweet Neris. I never meant to hurt you. You're free now; you are no longer a slave to anyone, least of all me. But please, hide yourself. The Chitauri are coming, and my enemies. After I win this war, I promise that I will make sure no harm comes to you, not from the Chitauri and not from me."

Tears ran down her face. "I know it wasn't you. The pain in my hearts hurt more than the pain in my face. Loki-"

"Stop, Neris. Just accept that I did it. I hit you. I kicked you. I beat you. If I lose this war- No, listen to me, Neris! If I lose, you will be safe, just as you will be in my victory. I ask only one thing: tell them nothing of what happened to us, least of all, what was done to me."

Slowly, she nodded to him. With her permission he held her in his arms, cherishing the intimate contact. "You ask your slave?" She asked. If she thought she had exhausted all of her tears, she was mistaken. But tears of love were always available. The silent fear in mind faded with the spread of warmth.

"I ask a free Caela to grant my request. Now, hide yourself. They have Barton and I know they are coming, as futile as it is, they plan to fight me." He beseeched her to hide herself once more; she reluctantly obeyed, not because he ordered her, but because he was asking her to survive.

Through the glass doors separating the external lounge area she went, returning to the sanctuary of Stark Tower, the tower of the metal man Barton had mentioned when she first met him. At the back of the room, as she neared the door to the stairwell leading to the roof, she heard him. Turning slowly, she watched as a red suit of armor dropped onto a mechanical platform. The armor was quickly removed to reveal the man inside. Neris then threw open the door to the stairwell least she be spotted by the man in armor. She navigated the staircase with relative ease, she ran with the speed of a fleeing rabbit.

She  burst through the door of the first tier of the roof and ran to the ladder leading to the second and last tier. At the top she saw Selvig lying on the ground, unmoving. As she moved to help Selvig the tesseract shot a blast of energy into the sky, opening the portal allowing in the Chitauri to come. Startled, Neris slipped and fell to the first tier. The wind was knocked from her and fear paralyzed her as she watched the maddening descent of the Chitauri. She smiled, despite herself, her people were beyond that portal, tucked into the massive ship controlling the Chitauri. The Caela were just beyond her reach, but they were there and they were coming. Once they arrived, Neris would free the Caela and rebuild the earth.

When she finally managed to move, Neris watched the battle unfold below her. She stayed low to avoid crossfire and made no attempt to climb to the second tier again. Cars and buses shot into the air. Glass of a thousand windows shattered together like a rush of water. Lightning filled the sky as Loki’s mighty brother, Thor, brought the bolts down a massive space Leviathan. Neris watched in awe as the creature crumbled below, taking out a building with it.

 _So that was Loki's brother._ He spoke very little of the brother that threw him into an abyss and the nightmare that is the Chitauri. At times Neris noticed a glimmer in Loki's eyes, a sadness that came about when there was mention of Thor and his family.

The city came undone around her. Smoke, fire, shatter glass, all of it filled the city. Transfixed on the sight below her, Neris barely had time to react when she was discovered by the flame haired woman she feared so much. The woman glowered at her.

“What the hell are you?”

****  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have someone that proof reads this in case I missed something, I have not heard from her in a while. If there is a mistake, please let me know so that I can correct it as quickly as possible.

“No, Natasha! Please don’t hurt me!” Begged Neris as she threw her hands up defensively. She backed away from the assassin, whose hair was as red as blood.

“Do I have a reason to hurt you?” Blood ran down her temple. Perplexion crossed her agitated features as she examined Neris. “I don’t have time for this. I need to shut the portal down. Will you help?”

“Dr. Selvig. He is hurt, but he can help you.” Neris led the woman to the ladder and onto the second tier. Natasha approached the tesseract, her brain scrambling around trying to figure out how to stop it.

Beside Neris, Selvig struggled to move. He glanced briefly at Neris, his eyes were pure, as they were so many times in the mirror. He spoke to Natasha, telling her that he knew there was a way to shut down the tesseract: Loki’s scepter. When he built the portal he added a fail safe. Neris had never noticed it before. Had Selvig been there, witnessing his work, participating in it the entire time? Neris beamed happily at the realization that he had been there to hear her, that his brilliant mind had seen everything.

Natasha abruptly took off, as Neris made to follow, she felt a hand take hold of hers. “Neris, stay with me, please?”

Selvig lay panting, he was dirty with a splotch of blood upon his forehead. Neris didn’t want to stay, if Loki’s scepter was nearby, it meant that he would be too. She implored him to let her go.

“Sweet Neris,” he addressed her using Loki’s term of endearment. “He did that to you! There is a battle raging in the streets of New York!" He implored her to understand reason. Seeing that she would not waver in her conviction, he spoke once more. "Help me up at least, if you are so determined to go to that monster.”

She supposed, with all that had happened to Selvig, all of it being against his will, she could understand why he thought Loki was a monster. Her hand went out to meet his and she helped him to his feet. Selvig leaned on her for support while his legs attempted to figure out the best approach to walking. As he lifted his computer to examine the tesseract, Natasha returned with Loki’s scepter. Once more, Neris backed away in fear.

“Girl! Loki is down below.” Natasha approached the portal, piercing  the energy around the cube. She spoke to the air, telling it that she could close it.

Before Neris could leave to attend to Loki, she spied the armored man holding onto a flying bomb. Dread fell over her, it was coming towards them. The metal man redirected the bomb's path vertically. He zipped passed them and straight into the portal. Neris held her breath as she watched him release the weapon. As the weapon exploded in the safety of space, Neris felt her mind snap with realization.

She raced for Natasha as the woman began closing the portal. Selvig reached out and grabbed her. “NO! NO! NO!” she screamed. “What have you done? The Caela! What have you done?” Her wailing escalated, but Selvig held her at bay while she sobbed. “My brothers, my sisters! You killed them.”

Rocking in Selvig’s arms, Neris sobbed harder than she had ever. The utter extent of her heartbreak filled every fiber of her being. She truly felt broken and alone. There was no satisfaction in the death of the Chitauri, she only thought of her kin who perished upon the ships. There was nothing that compared to her anguish. In her mind she saw the tall Tar’en trees of her world burning, their leaves of gold consumed by flame. Amber color tree trunks burst into fire and fell, being used later for fuel. Every voice and cry of her people, her world, filled her ears like a horrible dronning.

“Doctor, what is wrong with her?” Spat Natasha as she watched the alien girl sob hysterically. She was in no mood to attend to one of Loki’s minions.

Selvig searched through his mind, recalling all that Neris had told him while he was under the influence of Loki’s scepter. “Her people were aboard that ship. They were slaves. She’s alone, now.” He rubbed her face and cradled her in his arms like a babe.

“No,” said Neris through the tears. “It was one of many, many ships. But there were hundreds of Caela there, and a few thousand on the other ships. Are numbers grow smaller every second of everyday. They kill us without qualm, and we are allowed no contact with each other. . . . Our species will die out, and then I shall be truly alone. . . . Oh the punishment they will receive!” she wailed.

Natasha paled at her words. “There are more of those creatures? The Chitauri?”

Neris nodded. “You closed the portal, they cannot come now, not without the tesseract. But it wasn’t the Chitauri that killed my people. Your people did.”

Her skin started to turn red, hatred filled her. Rudely, she was spun away from Natasha and her enraged gaze beheld Selvig. “You know that is not true. Neris, you know it. They were going to do to this world what they did to yours.”

The truth of his words saturated her brain. So much death and destruction descended upon this world the moment those monsters passed through the portal. Why would Loki do that to these people? He would never have been able to rule this world, the Chitauri would have destroyed it before that happened. A strange thought then occurred to her. Did Loki want to win this world? If dominion over this realm had been his objective, he would have won, nothing would have stopped him, he was far too clever for that. She knew Loki had secrets, he was yards ahead of everyone else, but she foolishly believed she was only a few steps behind him. Her cognizance of everything that had passed between them revealed to her that her understanding of how Loki’s mind worked was grossly skewed.

“I know,” she answered sadly. “Where is Loki?”

Selvig remained with the tesseract, dismantling it, while Natasha led Neris to her master, her friend, her great love. The Caela was still fearful of the flame haired woman, but had accepted that Natasha acted with courage and compassion. Could she consider this woman an ally? It wouldn’t matter, she wielded Loki’s scepter, she was dangerous and Neris had no choice but to obey the woman.

Natasha said nothing as Neris followed her. When they reached the room where Loki was, the chamber of comfort as Neris had come to call it, she saw the other people Barton had mentioned. Like a deer, she froze, relaxing only a bit when she saw Barton. His eyes were normal and they finally looked at her with a sense of comprehension. The green monster, Barton, Natasha, Thor, and the metal man had all gathered around Loki as he pulled himself from the floor, bruised and worn. Neris rushed to his aid.

“Neris, stop!” Snapped Barton. She halted in her tracks. “Stay back. You cannot help him.” She inched closer when Barton suddenly turned his bow on her. “I said ‘stop’.” His voice was firm, but dripping with venom.

“Skelk, do as he says,” ordered Loki. She stared. Why would he call her that when she knew he didn't mean it?

Her world caved in. Around her the people known as the ‘Avengers’ began asking about her. Why was she covered in bruises? Why was her skin pink? Were her ears cut off at the top? What kind of creature was she? Was her name ‘Skelk’ or ‘Neris’? Why was she with Loki? He hit her, beat her, she was his slave. Her world was gone. She traveled with Loki. She couldn’t fight, she was fearful and subservient to Loki. No answer was supplied by Neris, she merely listened as her mind sorted through everything Loki had ever told her.

She was free, he really meant it, he had secured it for her, at the loss of his own. He had beaten her not because the Chitauri wanted him to, but because he had to protect her from them, he did it so these people would think him a monster. He called her a ‘skelk’ not because he thought she was one, but because he wanted them to have mercy and compassion for her. He wanted her to hate him so that the Avengers would accept her. He thwarted his plans for her, and for himself. Loki hated the Chitauri as much as she. Midgard meant nothing to him, he wanted Asgard and he wanted her to be there, safe from harm.

How much more of it could she take? Did he think she was strong enough to funnel all the emotions he put her through? Because she was alien to this world, Loki had secured her passage out of it and into Asgard. Had he done all of this for her? For them? Neris felt herself sway. Her legs finally gave out, but before she hit the floor, she was suspended in the arms of Agent Barton.

“Please, don’t kill him,” she said before fading into darkness.

When Neris came too, she found herself sitting in a small prison cell with a single guard posted next to her. She stood and walked to the bars, peering around her. At a distance she could see a massive collection of men decked in black armor and clothes. As she reached for the bars of her prison she felt a tug on her forearm. Quickly, she removed her gauntlet and peeled back the leather and green fabric to see her arm covered in bruises and bandages. Frightened, she did the same to the other arm only to see that both arms matched. What did they do to her? In an instant she became hysterical, clinging to the bars, and screaming.

The guard outside her cell burst open the door to calm her down. At the end of the hall, the cluster of guards surrounding another cell turned to her. A few of them ran to her in an effort to sedate her, but in doing so, they exposed their prisoner.

“LOKI! LOKI! Help!” Neris screamed over and over until she was pulled from the bars and thrown to the ground. Three large men pinned her to the ground, but she continued to fight them.

“Oh, stop! Let her up. Neris, calm down. Let me explain.”

Through the panic she could see the red haired woman. Natasha pulled one of the men from Neris, but left the other two until Neris had calmed herself. “What did you people do to me?”

“We took your blood. Neris, I work for a global organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. We are testing your blood to understand your genetic makeup. You’ve been sedated for a day. That is all that we have done to you. I swear it.”

“Why?” questioned Neris. Her heart thundered in her ear. They would cut her open just like the Chitauri had done to the Caela in the beginning. Her cadaver would be left for them to tinker with. She felt bile rise in her throat, it burned from the lack of food.

“We needed samples to run tests. We’re forbidden to test on you thanks to Thor. You will be taken to Asgard soon, with Loki. Since you were involved with the battle, you are a criminal and we have the right to lock you up until then. But because you are not from here Thor has the right to take you to the Asgardian prison instead. We agreed to all of this on the condition that we have samples of your blood.” She seemed sympathetic, but Neris knew her to be an expert liar. What was she really saying?

“I-I understand nothing anymore. I cannot take much more of this.” Wept Neris. She wasn’t seeking compassion from Natasha. Her purple eyes shut tightly to block out the bright lights above her.

“Neris, I am going to remove you from this cell and you are going to go to Asgard. I cannot help you there, but I believe you will be fine.”

Natasha then led Neris out of her cell and through a long hallway, opposite of where Loki was being held. Neris was then placed into a truck and seated next to Dr.Selvig. He welcomed her like an old friend. For a while she remained silent as she sat next to him, going nowhere. Were they friends?

With her hands bound together, she was unable to move her braids from her face so she did her best to meet his gaze through them. Neris offered her deepest apologies to Selvig for what had been done to him. He offered her a simple smile and offered his own apologies for the loss of her world. He had heard every word she had spoken despite being under mind control. Erik Selvig had developed a fondness for Neris that was emphatically reciprocated when she realized his sincerity. How truly wonderful it was to have a relationship with someone once again, to have a friend. The horrors of her life were forgotten as he laughed lightly with her.

When they arrived at their destination in the middle of Central Park, Selvig bid Neris a simple goodbye, followed by Natasha and Agent Barton. To their chagrin, however, Neris lit up at the sight of Loki. Her delight faltered slightly as she watched him being pulled along like a dog in chains, complete with a muzzle. He eyed her, searching her face for signs of betrayal, hatred, loathing. Deep inside the prison of his mind, he longed to profess the love he felt for her, but he would bide his time. Loki was far from finished and his former slave would have her station elevated when his goals were completed.

Neris approached Loki as Selvig handed Thor a device housing the tesseract.

"Neris of Caelandis, take hold of my arm." Thor's voiced thundered as he spoke. She made to protest his demand in favor of taking Loki's arm instead, but quickly thought better of it. Carefully, she wrapped her cuffed hands around his massive arm and held on for dear life as the tesseract shot them through space, leaving the enchantingly strange world of Midgard behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a mistake, please notify me.

Queen Frigga paced around her. It was a slow, deliberate pace, one that would enable her to visually dissect the strange woman standing before her. The queen said nothing as she made her rounds, she would save her comments. Neris wasn’t sure how much longer she could endure it. Sensing her discomfort, Frigga stopped.

“Why Loki?” Asked the queen. Her golden hair rippled down her back and shone in the light. She was an angel. Neris felt pale in her wake.

“He saved me. He,” she paused, desperately wanting to tell the queen everything that had happened to her and Loki. “He was a light in the darkest of places and I needed that light, my queen.”

Frigga seemed pleased with her response. “Do you love him, creature?”

Neris frowned, she was a Caela, not some simple ‘creature’ lost in space. Focusing, she wondered if she was allowed to answer that question? Her heart burned with delight “Ah, yes, ma’am, I do. I love him beyond reconciliation. . . there are no words.”

The queen seemed satisfied with her answer. She resumed her pacing around Neris. The Caela shifted between her feet, rattling the chains binding her. Since they landed Neris remained in the custody of the palace guards, under their unwavering and intimidating gaze. She remained as a prisoner, but was kept locked away in a very plain room. Quaint as it was she liked it. The room certainly beat the tiny spaces she had grown accustomed too. It was much better than the damp tunnels she and Loki had resided in while on Midgard. But she was never allowed out of the room unless escorted. Along the perimeter of her balcony was a barrier that would prevent any attempts to escape. Not that she tried, not without Loki, she would never leave without him.

            For several days the queen entered into her room and Neris would wait patiently as the guards would shackle her before allowing her to be near the queen. The first day Frigga simply stared at Neris who perspired furiously under such a glare. The queen assaulted Neris with questions about her bruised appearance. Why had Loki beaten her so? Why would she remain with someone like that?

“He did it to save me, my queen,” she had replied. Her reply seemed to win her over. After that first day the queen asked Neris about her history and her world. It was a story unmatched in sorrow, it was a tale Neris relayed with a mixture of nostalgia and pain.

They had no warning, no chance to prepare, even if they were a war faring peoplelike the Asgardians. She had watched as friends and family fell. Watched the forests burn, the mountains tumble, and the rivers shrink, and yet, Neris was among those that made it out of the fray. Into what, Neris never responded.

          "Your trees, were they all amber and orange?"

           Neris lit up. "Just the Tar'en trees. Yu'en trees were purple with deep blue leaves growing everywhere. But they mostly grew on an island in the center of the great Asaurhon Lake. Well, it was more like an ocean. Our sky was much the same as yours. At night we could see so many stars; the dust of fallen stars swirling around." She watched the sky in her mind, remembering all the evenings she spent star gazing as a girl.

         "Neris, I am sorry for your loss." Frigga reached out to Neris, motioning her hands over the girl's shackles. They watched as the manacles fell to the floor. "My King Odin has given me permission to do with you as I please-"

         "I will not become a slave again!" Snapped Neris. Frigga stopped, a look of annoyance appeared, but it was quickly replaced with controlled wisdom.

          "Never again, I promise. Loki has had quite an affect on you, my dear. Your temper flares much the same as his. But as I was saying. I shall decide your future on Asgard."

           Freed from her shackles, Neris wandered off to a small sofa. What would happen to her? There was no one but Loki in her life. The floor would be a good distraction for her while she waited to hear the news that would rip out her happiness, what little there was.

          "You are free, my dear. But I offer you employment under my charge. Would you like to serve as my handmaiden. I will teach you Asgardian customs, and I will teach you the court. Educate you. "

           "My queen, for what purpose?"

            Frigga sat next to the girl on the sofa. The older woman took the pink creature's hands in hers and stared into the purple orbs of the strange woman. Tenderly, she rubbed the girl's hands. "Do you wish to marry Loki?"

           The question startled Neris. She pulled her hands away from the queen and stared at the woman as if she were mad. "Loki has made no such request and I will not force him into any type of binding agreement. He has never declared his love for me."

            "But you know he does," interrupted the queen. She rose and drew near to the Caela. "I cannot promise much for my king shall decide Loki's fate, but I am sure that the result will be favorable to you. Your words have helped Loki."

“Neris, under my care you will assimilate to Asgardian life. If you serve me well, my king will grant you this small favor. You will not have a typical union with Loki, but you will be able to see him and you will have a place in our world and a family. Think on it, but I strongly advise you to take my offer.”

          Neris watched the other woman leave. Would she get to marry Loki? Would she have a home again? Was this really happening?

Neris traveled from the modest dwelling to the attached balcony and gazed up into the sky. She would be the first Caela to marry someone outside their race. But was he so different from her? Without his Asgardian skin, he was like her: odd with odd abilities tethered to their original worlds. But he did remind her of stories handed down the generations of her people. Stories told long ago that spoke a tribe of people dwelling in their highest mountain range, Johas’aris. Legends claim that they were people who could control the frost. They had been lost to the Caela long before The Remembering. Absurd was the notion that danced through her mind: could those people have gone on to become the Jotuns of Jotunheim?

She would agree to Queen Frigga’s offer, she had no other choice. She would belong somewhere, a place where people would delight in the sight of her and not strike her. Her mind trailed over her future plans, if she but gained enough of the Asgardian’s sympathies, she could convince them to go to war with Thanos and free her people. War. It was a desire foreign to her people, but Thanos had to be stopped. Asgard would not be alone in their pursuit against the Titan, there were many others that could and would help her.

With her pillows lining the balcony attached to her room, Neris slept beneath the stars, imagining Loki’s embrace and smiles of her people as they relished their freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

In the great throne room of Asgard sat Neris, accompanied by Frigga. The woman sat against the wall and waited. Upon the throne itself sat Odin, an imposing figure. He stared ahead, waiting for his lost son. He fumed in silence. Where had he gone wrong with Loki?

Chains rattled rhythmically as Loki slowly entered the chamber. Frigga stood and waited to receive him. He halted when he saw her. Turning, he goaded her.

“Do not make this worse, Loki.”

Neris could see the effort the queen was making in talking to a boy that refused to listen. There was bitterness she felt at losing him, but it wasn’t from him falling from Asgard. His hate and resentment was part of her doing and she would see to it that she made it up to him. Her heart ached for her son, but if her plans came to fruition, then it would be a pain that she would happily suffer through.

Loki mocked her in response. It was then that the king spoke, ordering her to leave. A muted look from the queen brought Neris to her feet and she followed the older woman out of the chamber. Neris took the opportunity to steal a glance at Loki. He never knew she was there, he never saw her. She wondered briefly if he was concerned, if he worried about her. She desperately wanted to know.

“Patience, Neris,” said Frigga as the woman led the Caela through spacious halls. “I am forbidden to see Loki, but the king has made no such declaration for you. Do you understand what that means?”

It took several of her steps just to keep up with the few strides of the queen. For more than a hundred years Neris had spent huddled, on her knees, or unconscious and strung up wherever he masters wanted her. She was never permitted to stretch her legs, run, or climb her precious trees; her masters stifled her movements. Having only been free of the Chitauri for a few months, Neris still found long distance walking difficult. Her legs seemed to want to work against her.

“Of course! My queen, I am your ally and friend. And. . . if it will help Loki, then I shall do whatever it is that you ask of me.”

“Good,” she replied with a smirk. “Then we have work to do before you see him again.”

 

********

Neris had never before touched such fine clothing. Almost brought to tears was she when the queen told her that she was to be given as many dresses as she wanted and in what ever color she prefered. She liked green. With her skin color she would look like a blooming flower. Then there was purple to match her eyes, or an earthy brown to match her hair, or grey like the nightgown Loki had given her on her first intimate night with him. Embroidery of any color could be added along with armored pieces that were commonly added to the breast or shoulders as per Asgardian custom. She chose to forgo the breast plate armor and instead chose to wear an crescent shaped necklace to match the image on Loki's breast plate.

Neris examined herself in the mirror, she was shocked to see the woman staring back at her. She almost looked Asgardian. Her people had never worn much clothing, they never needed too. Their climate did change, but the Caela were well adapted. They never scorned one another or lusted for each other, unless it was mating time. That time was something Neris could not bring herself to reveal to the queen.

Mating had once been an exciting event. Neris had always hoped to find a Caela who would chose to be her mate for all time, like her grandparents. She feared to be like her own parents. Her father was from her tribe, but her mother was from the Tribe of Water. They could hear the songs of the rivers and lakes and oceans, but not the trees, not like Neris. Their mating lasted long enough to conceive her. The break had been horrible, no Caela wanted to end mating with their chosen mate, but it could not be helped. It was the nature of the Caela that compelled the tribes to continue to mix, despite the failure of one coupling.

It was a strange ritual if one was not a Caela. Far more than a physical bonding, it was spiritual, it was whole. Mating was intimate and necessary as the name suggested, but it was also beautiful. For her people, they choose the tree that sang to them and beneath it they would sit. The couples would sing a song together and if the light of their world appeared in their hands, they could begin. Her mother sang songs to the water which then flowed into the tree that had picked her father. The light had appeared, but it was not meant to last.Their light went out and it was done.

Since she had never mated, Neris did not know the details of how it was done. Without her world, could it even be done? How could she explain the complexity of the ritual to those that thought it to only be a primeval intercourse? She shook her head of such a silly notion. She wasn't even sure if she could mate properly with Loki since she had no world to connect too. And then, what if she was like her parents? What if it was wrong for her too? What if she was only meant to mate within her tribe? What if her love for Loki died like an ember?

"What is on your mind, dear Neris?" Asked the queen. "You have been thinking a great deal and saying nothing. Speak."

The Caela paced around room of textiles. "I was thinking of my parents. They did not remain together. What if Loki and I do not either? My father sang with the trees and my mother with the water. What if Loki and I have two different songs and in the end, he does not want me?"

Frigga laughed softly and smiled at the girl. "You have the forest and the river. So you are grounded, but adaptable and accepting of change. Your roots can be dropped anywhere." She spoke as if she was a Caela. "Loki is of the frost, the Jotuns of whom your legends speak- oh, yes, my dear, the Johas’ar and Jotuns are one in the same. They were once a tribe of the Caela, lost long ago. His frost is the death of life, it is isolation. You are of the elements of life, Neris. Of unity. Perhaps your parents were only meant to come together and make you."

She had never thought of her situation in such a way before. No Caela was lonely before the Chitauri and none were lost, the idea that Jotuns were lost Caela was shocking and strange to her. Only a small handful of the Caela matings had ever ended up like her parents, all resulting in children. Were they meant to create another tribe? Did the water and trees sing a song to reach out to the frost that had been lost to them? Could such a thing be?

"What should I do, my queen?"

"Think no more of these doubts and embrace the idea of being with Loki, my dear." The queen possessed a glimmer in her eye not unlike the one Loki expressed when he was scheming.

      ******

The prison was unlike anything she had ever seen. The cells were cubes of energy, exposing everything that lay inside. It was clean, very unlike the Chitauri prisons. There was space within and mild privacy. Neris was taken down the stairs and into the prison by the a pair of guards who spoke very little to her. When they reached Loki's cell she was admitted into his room without ceremony. The guards then disappeared from her peripheral, but remained close enough in the event that they were needed.

"Sweet Neris," whispered Loki as he took the pile of books sent by his mother from the her rosy arms. He gaped at her, unsure whether he should be angry with her or grab her and tell her she was his forever. But he did nothing except stare as he tossed the books to the side. "Why have you not gone into the forest? You are free now. You are not a prisoner or a slave. Why do you remain here?"

“I work for your mother now.” Her amethyst eyes threatened to burst forth with tears. “Loki, I-”

“Neris, I gave you your freedom. I-”

She moved quickly and silenced him with a kiss. He responded instantly and before she knew it, he had scooped her into his arms before setting her down onto his bed. His hands roamed her body while he kissed her and breathed in her scent. His heart fluttered within his breast as he held her.

"You always smell like the forest. Like a clear, Spring day. You are free. Why do you linger?” He held her desperately. Of all his deeds, beating her was the worst and he felt sick at the memory, he was glad that she no longer bore the signs of his wickedness. Loki had known what the Midgardians and Asgardians would think when they saw her and he wanted them to think that, then they would protect her. Protect her from him, a monster.

“You gave me my freedom, my king. You give me hope. You give me love. You give me strength. Can I not give you something in return?”

Her pink fingers snaked their way through his ever lengthening black tresses. The red blotchiness reminded her of her own faults. She doubted him so much. Did his reputation as a liar permeate her mind so thoroughly? Loki bore his soul out to her, she just had to see it. The rage she felt when he first struck her blinded her to the reality of what he was doing for her.

“You give so much, just to have the world hate you. I know why you did it and that is why it was so easy to forgive you. I was foolish to allow my rage to consume me and now I am tainted.” Her tone was mournful and her gaze observant.

“You are far from tainted, Neris. Can you stay with me?" His voice faltered. "Please, stay, they have all abandoned me. I am to remain here forever." He tried to suppress his emotions with his usual stoic stare, but Neris could see his pain. She could see the rage swelling within him. The battle of emotions.

His entire life had been a lie. His birth father had been their enemy, a tyrant. If his father being a monster wasn’t awful enough for him, the man who had raised Loki as his son now declared himself to be Loki’s savior and claimed that he was the only reason Loki lived. Odin had merely thrown more wood into the fire; Loki's hatred had grown.

"I haven't and neither has your mother. She sent you the books. . . and me. I cannot stay for long. But she has promised that I will be permitted more visits."

Loki sat back on his bed and pulled her up with him. "Frigga is. . .” His voice trailed off. “You will return?”

She nodded in response and watched as he stood from the bed and paced briefly.

"Do you love me?" She asked without thinking. Fear of rejection washed over her.

“What question is this?”

Neris felt a wave fall over her heart. She bowed her head submissively. The rejection would come and she would be more alone than ever before. Around her the air grew cold, and she dared a glance towards Loki who then revealed himself to be responsible for the temperature change. How easily he could change himself. Loki turned towards her once more.

"Neris, you are my entirety. Sweet Neris, hear the words I do not speak. Kiss me," he ordered. He towered over her when he approached once more. His red eyes blazed fiercely.

Tentatively, Neris drew her fingers over the ridges of his Jotun flesh. It was like touching ice, soft, fleshy ice. But she did not mind and it did not bother her. She took his face into her hands and drew him down to her height. Cautiously, she drew his blue lips to hers. Their tongues battled each other, both seeking to invade the other's mouth. Neris felt as if she were touching Loki for the first time, kissing him for the first time, but without the awkwardness that had been present originally.

In her mind she could hear three different voices. One she knew: the trees. The trees, wherever they were, sang to them. But the other two were different, one was fluid and abstract, like the call of a whale. The final one was strong, but mournful, cloaked in a distant echo. But beyond the three voices she could hear the Caela. Were they giving her their blessing? Or telling her not to forget them?

When they parted, both were winded. Loki then pressed her hand to his blue lips. Slowly, the color faded and he was pale once more, with green eyes holding her gaze.

She heard the songs, Frigga was right. “Did you hear the voices, Loki?

Loki smiled and took her pink face in his pale hands. "I did. I know what it means. Neris of Caelandis, will you-”

“Lady Neris, it is time for you to go.”

Neris frowned as Loki drew back. She knew her escort to be at the door. The tender moment she shared with Loki had passed. Her eyes flickered up to his face void of any emotion, the only hint of his anger exposed in the flexing of his jaw. The bright lighting of the room flickered unexpectedly.

_“Lady Neris,”_ He spat disdainfully. Loki stepped further away from her, tossing back several books with his heel as he did. “You are their pet?”

Neris heard herself as she sucked in an offended breath. She stood up promptly and glared back at him. “I am no one’s pet. I was given my freedom by my only love and it is for him that I stay.”

They stared at one another for a while, ignoring the guard who quietly asked Neris to follow him. When Loki’s eyes relaxed, Neris felt her shoulders relax. Without further delay Neris approached Loki, took his hand and pressed it to her forehead. “My king,” she whispered. She then released his hand and promptly followed the guard.

Loki watched as the alien woman rushed from him. His anger was replaced with bitterness at their parting. The thought of her being a member of Odin’s court sickened him, even if she served his mother. No, Loki had no intention of sharing her. Neris was not one of Odin’s ladies, she was Loki’s queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neris begins to find her courage.

Leaving the prison broke Neris’ heart and without shame, she wept. Her tears continued to fall as she was led back to the Queen’s chamber. What had she done wrong? He was going to ask her to be his forever. Was it ruined now?

“Neris, my dear, what is the matter?” asked Frigga upon exiting her chambers to receive the Caela. She dismissed the guards and led the weeping girl to the safety of her private rooms. Frigga motioned one of her attendants to bring Neris honeyed wine to drink.

“Come now, dry those bright eyes and tell me what happened.”

Neris fought her face as it attempted to twist itself with a fresh wave of tears. “My Queen,” she said, sipping the wine and shuddering. “Loki is angry with me. He thinks I am a spy or that I have allowed myself to be used by you.”

Frigga waited patiently while the Caela tried to calm herself once more. In the corner, Frigga’s other attendants listened with rapt attention. The breeze that wafted in from the Queen’s balcony whispered soothing thoughts to Neris. How she missed the forests.

“He was going to ask me to marry him, I am sure. We were interrupted by the guard and then Loki- I could see it hurt him. Please, my Queen, I love Loki. Let me return to him. I beg of you!”

With a hard pressed frown, Frigga told the Caela to be still. No maid of hers would behave in such a manner. “Neris, your emotions are your defense, guard them, do not throw them into the wind. Ladies,” said Frigga to her attendants, “leave us.”

They bowed their heads, hiding their contempt at being forced to leave the spectacle the alien girl displayed. But they entertained enough gossip to keep them occupied for several days.

With the other women gone, Frigga turned her attention back to Neris. “You must learn to control these outbursts. If Loki plans to make you his wife, it will happen. My king is not so unmerciful as to not grant you both that. But you must act with decorum if you are to help Loki.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Neris sniffled. “What do we do now? When might I see Loki again?”

Frigga smiled and brushed Neris’ free flowing hair from the girl’s rosy face. “Tomorrow night. Then after that, we will speak to my king.”

When the evidence of her tears were gone, Neris followed Frigga to the library where they would sift through books to pass on to Loki.

“He was always a voracious reader.” Frigga smiled at the memories. “He was always thoughtful and perceptive, but he competed with Thor. Instead of loving himself, he envied his brother.”

Neris watched the Queen as she spoke. “My Queen, I’ve seen Thor, and I believe that most men compete with him. King Odin lights up at the sight of him. Loki never had that, did he?”

The Caela had an enormous amount of gall and Frigga was unsure if it came from Neris herself or Loki. “No, he did not. Not with my King. But with me, he learned magic and secrets.”

Pink fingers drifted through texts that she could hardly read. She examined the pictures contained within, thinking of what she would say next. “When we lived on Caelandis I had two cousins, they were brothers.”

Frigga stopped looking through the dusty books and listened.

“The eldest was very much loved by his father, but the youngest seemed forgotten by his father for the boy could not hear the song of the trees like the rest of the tribe. He yearned to be loved by his father. His mother did her best to make him feel welcomed and accepted when he was different. My cousin loved his mother but always desired his father’s attention. It is normal, I think, for boys to love their mothers, but need their father’s approval. Validation.”

Frigga eyed the mysterious woman as if seeing her for the first time. “What happened with the youngest?”

Neris beamed with delight. “He went on to marry a princess from our royal house, for he heard their song, the song of the Heart of Caelandis. He could actually hear the trees, but he heard everything at the same time, that was why it was hard for him to fit in.”

Despite herself, Frigga laughed, fully understanding the story expressed by the Caela. “You have a way with words, Neris. You make plain what might be hidden. Loki is to marry a princess?”

The Caela felt herself blush. “I am no princess.”

“Loki is like your cousin. At one point he yearned for Odin’s approval. He doesn’t now.”

Neris thought a moment. “I disagree, my Queen. He still wants it. Loki sees his actions on Midgard as benevolent, more so than the action taken by King, no offense. He wants Odin to approve his actions and make him king.”

“Do you approve of his actions?” asked Frigga.

How could she approve of death and murder? But how could she make Frigga see that Loki was far better than what may still come? Neris wasn’t innocent either, even she had made plans to instruct the mortals how to live according to her vision. Was she so different from Loki? Frigga tutted when Neris made no response.

“I did not think so,” stated Frigga.

“Ma’am, please. I knew what Loki would do before we arrived on Midgard. He told me, I went willingly. His crimes are mine.”

Frigga took up another book and began examining its contents. “When will you trust me enough to tell me what happened to you? To the both of you?”

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Frigga, it was a promise, she explained. She longed to tell the truth, then people would marvel and love Loki. He liked mischief, but he did not delight in murder and death. There was the secret part of Loki that only Neris got to see, the loving part that ached for a family.

They remained in the library for several more hours in brief pauses of silence. Frigga continued to share stories of Loki’s childhood and Neris relayed her own. She knew the Queen cared for Loki; if only Odin could find it in his heart to forgive and nurture Loki. If Thor could be forgiven for his arrogance and warmongering, could not Loki as well? Were the lives of the Jotun worth less than the lives of mortals?

When the day was nearly finished, both women halted their search in the library and journey to the Great Hall in the palace to eat their evening meal. Her first dinner among the Asgardians had been frightening and Neris kept close to the Queen. The golden hues of the room had originally blinded her and brought back painful memories of Caelandis and its golden and amber Tar’en trees. Neris had been unable to control her tears the first time, it only served to have all the Asgardians gaze upon her with pity. There had been so many faces then and many still gazed upon her in pity.

As she entered the chamber, trailing behind the Queen, she held her head high. With her shoulders relaxed, she floated to her position near the end of the table. She sat among the court maidens who only ever spoke to her in brief statements. Silently, she lament her friendless state. Try as she might, many of them were unreceptive of anything she had to say. It was during this period of neglect that Neris missed the mortals on Midgard, even the flame haired Natasha. They spoke to her, asked her questions, wished her well. In Asgard they talked about her, not to her.

“Excuse me, Lady Sigyn. May I sit her?”

Neris watched as the radiant Lady Sigyn, whom she had spent her first few minutes next to, move down a seat to allow another woman to sit next to Neris. The Caela was shocked see the infamous Lady Sif take a seat next to her. Sif was a close friend of Thor, and a fierce warrior for Asgard. She was stunningly beautiful to gaze upon. Neris flushed as the woman smiled at her. How small she must seem to the Asgardians, how weak. They were all strong and imposing and all Neris seemed to be able to do was shrink or weep.

Sif said nothing to Neris as she popped a grape into her mouth. Realizing that nothing would be said to her Neris chose instead to eat the trout and salad dish before her. She ate in silence, all the while, examining the conversations around her.

“Is it true that you do not eat meat?” asked Sif. Her grey eyes were staring quizzically at Neris.

_She’s speaking to me!_ “Fish is meat. It was living flesh,” answered Neris. “I do not eat a lot of meat that is eaten here, like the boar and goat.”

Sif nodded her understanding. Her gaze drifted off and Neris felt her moment of triumph fade away. Food was another element of separation from the Asgardians, they devoured an almost abhorrent amount of meat. They thought her weird for not eating as they ate. Neris found herself able to only eat the tiniest amount of meat and only if it came from a rabbit or fish. It was the closest to the meat she ate on Caelandis.

“Is it true, Lady Sif, that you were Asgard’s first female warrior?” asked Neris in awe.

Sif smiled once again as she turned to the pink face of the Caela. “Nay, Lady Neris. I was not the first, but my struggles have been the same as those before me. Have you seen Queen Frigga with a sword?”

Shaking her head Neris informed Sif that she had not even seen the Queen touch a weapon. “Is it common for the women of Asgard to take up arms now?” Would she be required to fight?

Sif threw her head back, allowing her dark hair to fall in a wave, and laughed, full and hearty. “No! We do many things. Lady Sigyn weaves tapestries. Mistress Frenya organized the palace library and she is quite angry that so many of her books have been pulled and are missing.” Sif eyed Neris knowingly. “Mistress Idin runs the healing rooms. Lady Heilendra has written more poems than the Poet of Asgard! She is close to taking his position from him.”

With Sif laughing, Neris could see the bright eyes of Sigyn observing them. “You weave tapestries? Will you teach me? I wish to make something for Loki.”

The moment his name passed from her lips Sif stopped laughing and Sigyn turned bright red. Neris panicked. Did the mere mention of Loki’s name sudden ruin her small chance of making a friend or two?

“Not if what I teach you is for Loki. Never again,” stated Sigyn with finality. Promptly, she turned away from Neris and Sif, taking no further part in their conversation.

“She- they. Loki and Sigyn, I mean,” started Sif, “have a history. They were together for a while. It ended a long time ago.”

Neris managed to whisper an “oh” before turning back to her plate. She knew he had been with others, but it was different now, now that she knew them. He had kissed them the way he kissed her, the thought made her sick. It would have been better if she never knew who they were. Sigyn was perfect and Neris was scarred and deformed from abuse. When Loki was finally freed from the prison, would he want his past partners and forget her? Would her mauled ears inspire tenderness or scorn?

“Neris,” said Sif in a whisper. “I understand how you feel. I am in love with Thor, but he pines only for his mortal. Despite everything he and I have gone through, despite the battles I’ve fought to get to where I am, I find myself comparing myself to her. Neris, it is folly to do this. You need only pride in yourself.”

“The way you speak of Caelandis,” continued Sif, “tells me you have so much pride in yourself and confidence. You’ve even spoken out of turn with the Queen. I know about the Caela from the fighting and traveling I’ve done. You may not be Asgardian, but you are Caela, weavers of song and light, guardians of Yggdrasil. To even know one of your kind is a blessing.”

This was shocking news to Neris. Most Asgardians ignored her and now it was an honor to know her? “Lady Sif, why am I over looked so often?”

Sif paled at her question. “You were a slave for a while, it isn’t something your people are used too. Your whole world is gone, I do not think anyone knows how to respond to you, especially, and forgive me for this, but the crying is disconcerting.”   

Neris mulled over Sif’s words. In the brief exchange between them, Neris realized how much of her heritage she had forgotten. The Caela were a noble people, their world had been revered and their pacifist lifestyle respected by many. They never wept before, at least not openly. Taking a deep breath, Neris sat straighter. Asgard would respect her and she would honor the Caela.

“Thank you, Lady Sif, for your honesty.” She gazed around at the other ladies. Around the men spoke loudly, but they were like a distant echo. “The Caela are known for their speed, anyone care for a race later?”

Eyes turned to her. Sif grinned. All or nothing, thought Neris.


	14. Chapter 14

Neris stretched her body for the third time. Everything ached. Ten Asgardians, including Sif, had taken her up on the offer of a race. She had been so close to winning. It was the eldest daughter of Odin’s lead soldier and friend, General Tyr, who won the race. She was a young woman, eager to prove that being a woman meant that she was just as skilled as the men of Asgard. One of Thor’s close friends raced as did several soldiers. Neris took pride in knowing that she had beaten them, would Loki be proud?

Her heart swelled with a variety of emotions when she thought of him. Frigga promised her that she would remain with Loki for the entire night. Desperately, the Caela hoped her time with him would be better than the previous one.

“Milady, your bath is ready,” said a servant as she exited an adjoining room. Despite no longer being seen as a prisoner, Neris remained in the plain, small room the housed her when she first arrived.

Neris smiled at the servant. “Thank you, Greta. Will Mistress Tyrna come soon?”

“She should be here in an hour or two, I believe. Her majesty would like to see you after Mistress Tyrna is finished with you.” Greta bowed in a short, polite sort of way.

When the servant left Neris proceeded to the freshly vacated bathroom. A comfortably sized tub stood waiting for her. Steam rose out of the tub and into the air in swirls, beckoning her to its soothing embrace. Neris let her gown fall to the floor before stepping into the pool of water. It warmed her skin, she relished the feeling. Next to her was a small table with a scrubbing towel and scented oil. The Caela dipped the cloth in the oil before running it over her body. Each time she grazed over a scar, she frowned and shuddered in disgust. With all her heart, she wished every mark of imperfection would disappear and leave her as beautiful as she once had been.

The soothing scents ran their healing powers through her body and she felt the pain from the race fall away with ease. She was eager to be with Loki again and her body was more than ready to be with him once more. Dipping below the surface of the water, Neris allowed herself to be enveloped by the warmth. Under the water she thought about her situation on Asgard, she needed it to change. She needed to find a way to save her people and get Loki freed. Incessantly, her mind mulled over how this could be accomplished.

At length she reluctantly pulled herself from the safety of the water and dried herself. In the small room was a full length mirror, it seemed to call her in the same dreaded way Migam called her to him. Agony filled her at times when she gazed upon herself. It wasn't just her scars that repulsed her, the scars actually bothered her less since meeting Loki; it was the blotchy redness that crept sporadically over her pink flesh. It was a painful reminder of when Loki had beaten her and how her rage had nearly bested her. As she gazed upon her form, she realized that it was the woman staring back her that infuriated her so much. There was no ignoring her mistakes, no pretending that she hadn't doubted Loki or herself.

Neris quietly turned from the mirror to dress. She drew a grey silken dress over her frame and tied the middle with gold cord. She ventured to the mirror once more to examine herself in the dress. Thoughts of Selvig and the mortal world filled her head. Would they ever forgive Loki? Were they well? Happy? Healthy?

"Lady Neris," came the familiar voice of Mistress Tyrna.

Neris left the smaller room and found the older woman standing patiently next to a vanity table tucked in the corner of the room.

"How shall we style your hair today?"

****  
  


****************

Two nights! The queen and king had given Neris two nights with Loki. All the arrangements for her stay in the prison had been made, her sole duty was to pack a few items and meet the guards in an hour. During the few months Neris had come to call Asgard her home she acquired very few belongings. She had gowns to spare, tunics, trousers, armor that she seldom wore, but apart from clothing, Neris possessed very little. Thanks to the Queen, she shelved several simple Asgardian books with which she practiced reading and writing in their language. Of Loki’s belonging she was only permitted to one object and that was his helmet. The rustic gold horns sat prized on a shelf above her bed. She would stared at it for hours, simply missing Loki.

After staring at her few possessions. There was no need to bring books for Loki had plenty sent to him by his mother and Neris doubted that she would read much. The helmet would not be allowed anywhere near the prison, in fact, it wasn’t even permitted out of her room. Decidedly, the helmet could not be taken. A night dress, a formal gown, tunic, and a pair of trousers would be taken with her. Then there was a brush and a reed to clean her teeth. Was that all she would take? What need would she have for anything else?

The clothing was folded delicately into a small box along with a few other trinkets. It would be delivered to her after she arrived in the cell. When her hour finally arrived, she trembled as she went to greet her escort. Leaving behind her bed chamber, she followed the guard to the kitchens. Being a lady she was not permitted into the kitchen itself and was left in the servants dining room. After waiting a few minutes the guard emerged from the kitchen with a sizable tray, it’s contents were obscured by a lid. He handed it to her. She was to bring Loki his dinner and share it with him, she would not be permitted to leave the prison once secured inside.

It was a long, nervous trek to the prison, and more than once, Neris was forced to stop to wipe the sweat from her hands. She had known Loki for more than a year, why was she so nervous? Or was it excitement?

When they finally arrived at the prison she stared with stunned eyes at the cell she would live in for two days. The once crystal clear glass panels were now shaded, skewing any external viewing of what lay inside. As they drew closer, Neris could see the outline of Loki pacing around the room. The bed they would share was hidden completely by a series of dressing screens. Neris smiled to herself, they would have some privacy together.

At the entrance another guard stood with her simple chest of clothes, waiting for her to enter first. Attention was called as they opened the door to Loki’s cell, nearly every guard had his and her weapon drawn. She couldn’t help but think them theatrical.

She stepped up the few stairs to the cell’s platform and tried to keep her hands firm as Loki’s entire form filled her eyes. Somehow her feet managed to carry her to a table along one of the glass panes. Loki made no move towards her, he gave no indication that he was delighted to see her, he gave no indication of anything.

The guard that followed behind Neris left her trunk next to one of the dressing panels before disappearing. Behind her she heard the door hiss as it was sealed. She was stuck unless they wanted to remove her. She turned to see the guards staring into the the cell, they squinted with nearly the same amount of frustration as she when she attempted to peer back at them.

Slowly, Neris turned back to Loki. His green eyes dissected her and she felt herself balk beneath the fierceness of his gaze. He looked different in the dimmed lighting, almost ethereal, enchanting, but no less lethal.

“Loki,” whispered Neris as she approached him.

He smelled pleasant, better than the last time she had seen him. His clothes were pressed and his face clean. With careful hands, Neris reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’m here, my love, I’m all yours.”

“Are you?” He hissed. A glimmer in his eye betrayed his feelings.

She brought his face close to hers, their breath mingled. His lower lip trembled, begging her to comfort it. “I have always been yours, my king, even before I was given to you.”

He shut his mouth and pursed his lips. In defeat, she lowered her head and pressed it to his chest. With a fixed rhythm, his heart beat a lulling pattern. _You freed me, I will never abandon you. Never betray you. You’re my liberator._

After several moments, she felt Loki’s arms snake around her and pull her tightly to him. “I know,” said he. “I cannot share you with a soul, save my own.”

He then lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed on the other side of the screen panels. Gently, he lowered her onto the mattress. He shut the panel completely so that no eyes could penetrate their time together. Neris waited patiently for him to join her on the bed. Her arms opened up to receive him as he heaved himself into her embrace.

“Neris, with you I cannot hide, I have no willpower to do so. But with others, they must never know what is inside. They cannot know what you mean to me.”

She nodded. She remembered how dangerous it was for others to know they had feelings for each other. While still under the control of the Chitauri, just after their initial intimate encounter and the others that followed; Loki managed to anger The Other and was ordered to Migam where he received further torture to Neris’ dismay. She tended to his burns and wounds with utmost care and tenderness, wishing she knew his magic to heal him or had the herbs from her home world to ease his pain.

The memory played out in her mind while he twisted his fingers in the curls of her hair. Days after Loki had been tortured, he was ordered to bring her with him. She knew what it meant: he was require to torture her openly. At times, it still brought tears to her eyes, the physical pain still seemed to burn her still. Twice the Chitauri had forced Loki to hurt her.

_“Don’t worry about me, master. If he tells you too, you must hurt me. You can heal me, but I can only tend to your wounds. They are testing you, to see if you care for me.”_

_“Neris, I-”_

_“You mustn't show them. You are a great and powerful master, you can heal me after and I can continue to serve you.”_

Neris smiled at the memory of her words. He loved her then and she had no inkling of his fondness for her. When they arrived at V-10, Migam stood waiting for them Loki offered her one last sorrowful glance before they entered the chamber. The look of pure hatred on Loki’s face was all she could remember of that day. After having her skin flayed by a whip four times, she was unable to hold onto much. When they returned to their room, Loki had wept along with her as he healed her painful wounds. If the Chitauri ever discovered his love for her, they would know his weakness and she would suffer far more.

“We are safe in here, Loki, my love. Be free with me.” The sound of her own voice pulled them both back to reality.

Loki’s eyes met hers. “Neris, you are my heart and soul. I-” His hand went to her chest. “I love you, Neris.” His lips then mashed into hers. Both of his hands reached gently to her neck and caressed the skin. He forced the images of bruises out of his mind and concentrated on how her lips molded to his. The way her lips tasted made his stomach flip with delight. He felt his pants grow tight between his legs.

Neris shuddered beneath the stroking of his fingers. Her own hands found his thighs and she began to rub her hands back and forth over his muscles. His pants jumped at her touch, forcing her eyes open. Loki pulled away from her for a moment as his glazed eyes examined her. His hands left her neck and ventured to her shoulders. The straps of her gown slid down her arms as he sought out her breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts and moved with her as she made to stand, letting the gown fall off completely. Loki was too overcome with desire to release her nipple as she moved.

Freed from her clothes, Neris’ pink body climbed upon Loki’s lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his hardness press her through his trousers. It leapt when she pressed her body to his. A moan escaped her as his tongue darted repeatedly over her nipple while he sucked at the flesh.

Pain spread deep in her folds as the desire to feel him inside grew. She rocked her hips against his clothes before he finally acknowledged her need for him. Quickly, he pulled the fabric away from his abdomen. He magicked the entire tunic from his body and to Neris’ annoyance left his pants on. His lips remained firmly planted around her areola, suckling until he heard her whimper.

“Neris,” he said in a husky manner. Her face fell to meet his gaze. He stared hungrily up at her.

_She’s beautiful,_ thought Loki while he watched her faced descend to take his lips once more. He needed her, he could not hold out on the teasing much longer. With the flick of his wrists, his pants disappeared, his pale flesh met with her pink flesh. _This pink flower is all mine. Oh, Neris. . . ._

His eyes snapped open at the aggressive tugging of his hair. Neris had her fingers tangled in his locks and was pulling his head back. “Move, my king. Put your back against the headboard.” She ordered, he glared at her but obey. The anger passed quickly when he didn’t think he could be anymore aroused at her words. He liked this bold Neris.

With his back against the board, Neris mounted him once more. “All right, show me how you plan to rule your queen.”

Without waiting for a response, she poised herself over his throbbing erection before using her own weight to drive him deep into her folds. She cried out when he entered her while he gasped at the sudden force and sensation. Quickly, she rocked her hips in an almost snake-like fashion. With each thrust, she felt powerful and awakened. Renewed. She leaned back, resting her hands on the bed, exposing her breasts and stomach. She continued her thrusting and panting. Loki devoured the sight of her breasts bouncing with her movements.

“My king, is this what you want!” She cried out a groan so guttural Loki nearly lost control of himself.

“You will pay for this,” he hissed. His shaft slid in and out of her in an agonized lust. Her hot liquid had completely covered him by this point and the only thought pervading his mind was his desire to fill her with the white, hot liquid of his seed. He would fill her womb and she would be glad to receive it.

Feeling his end and hers approaching, Loki grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him. “Take me!” Ordered Loki. Her walls clamped down on him and he lifted her hips up and down. She squeezed and spasmed as he filled her. Despite her exhaustion and the pain she felt burning every part of her, she rocked with him awhile before he lifted her off of his wet hardness.

Neris fell against Loki’s chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“You will be punished for your audacity, Neris, mark my words,” declared Loki. Neris smiled to herself as she drifted into a languid sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After several hours of sleep, Neris woke naked and sticky in Loki’s bed. The lights throughout the room appeared dimmer than she remembered. Did that mean night had descended upon them? Neris sat up in the bed and noticed a tub she hadn’t seen before. The screens around the bed were moved to expose a small bathroom. Had it always been there?

Rumpled sheets fell from her as she moved towards the tub and toilet. A small wall hid the receptacle of her waste and it was on her journey to it that she noticed Loki was in the tub. After relieving herself she crept over to her lover. His head was laid back, enjoying the water. Neris realized then that this was one of the few times he was permitted to enjoy a bath or even bathe. He washed his face each day, but a small wash basin was not enough to clean him each and everyday.

One foot submerged itself in the warm water, followed by her other foot. Loki stirred slightly as she lowered herself across from him. She took a cloth from a stool next to them and slowly began washing Loki’s bare chest. His eyes peeled open, watching her.

“Servants used to wash me for a time, did you know that, Neris?”

She smiled. “You were a prince, my love.”

“Past tense?” he asked, annoyed. He brightened when she explained herself, reminding him that he was now a king. “I always enjoy it when you bathe me,” he said with a smirk.

Her eyebrow piqued. Drawing closer to him, she took hold of what lay between his legs, squeezing it gently. “Do you? I hadn’t noticed.”

A laugh of amazing glory erupted from him. It was deep, from the pit of his stomach. “Sweet Neris, you are bold and brash, what has brought this on?”

She released him and turned her back to him. The wash cloth was passed back to him and he began cleaning the dried sweat from her back. “I’ve always been this way, it’s why I have so many scars. I want you and I want the universe to know I want you, that you are the one thing it can never have. Asgardians seem to respect this behavior.”

“Yes,” he confirmed as he leaned forward against her back. He brought the cloth across her chest, paying special attention to her breasts. “They do. Your scars, they sadden me at times, knowing everything you have been through, but they also fill me with pride. You are strong, defiant, you are fit to be a queen.” She craned her neck so she could see him better, but his gaze was concentrated on cleaning her.

“Many women in Asgard have flawless skin, skin untested by battle or hardship. Many think they are strong, but they would never survive the horrors we have seen. Each scar carved into your flesh is a reminder that you are a fighter. You knew what you would lose when you chose not to hurt me, and ever since then I have been in awe of your strength and in awe that you have desired nothing but my comfort.”

Tears burned Neris’ eyes. She felt safe in his arms. With night already upon them, she knew her time with him was dwindling, the thought made her shiver in anger and bitterness.

Loki kissed her shoulder. “Be still, my Neris.” He dropped the cloth down, between her legs and massaged away the evidence of their love. Quickly, she felt herself grow aroused and his warm breath on her skin did little to relieve her desire.

She heard him tut knowingly at her before he pulled away. Water swashed as Loki pulled himself out of the tub. Neris gently touched his pale bottom as his naked form left her to dress. Quickly, she finished cleaning herself and joined him on the other side of the screens. As she left the tub the water inside disappeared. Was it Asgardian magic? She shrugged away her interest in in it.

Neris donned her nightgown, and sat with Loki at the small table holding the tray of food she had brought with her. Beyond the glass panels that trapped them in the room, she noticed a lonely guard pacing the hall just outside their cell. The guard was close to their cell, but apart from his shadowy figure, she could see nothing else.

“There are fewer guards at night. It is an hour past dinner, if I am correct,” declared Loki. His brow creased in a frown as he watched the guard. “You are my only visitor. I will go mad if you do not come often.”

She took a sliced of bread from his outstretched hand. He was fuming, their moments of comfort forgotten. “I will try, with everything I have. I will be here constantly, until you are free.”

Loki scoffed at her declaration. “I am to be here for all eternity. I will die in this chamber as per Odin’s decree.” He spat Odin’s name.

“I haven’t given up on your freedom. Until you are free, I am as a prisoner, I can enjoy nothing without you. Please, might we speak of something else. Frigga sends you books often, what of them? Do you like any?” She hoped that by taking his mind off Odin she might protect what precious time they had together. Loki would be free, he always found a way.

Loki stood from the table and went to a pile of books strewn on the floor. On the top was an old book Neris didn’t remember picking with the queen. Loki picked it up and brought it to her. “This is an interesting one and I have never before seen it in our libraries. It speaks of the Caela.”

Neris nearly knocked her wine from the table as she reached for the book. The spine came close to breaking as she ripped the tattered object open. She frown when she saw the words. “I only know a few words,” she lamented.

Across her, Loki returned to his seat. Taking up a fork, he stabbed a piece of roast before placing the meat in his mouth. He chewed slowly, watching her as he did so. The food she delivered was always so much better than what he usually received. The servants hated him still, but now they actually had a reason, he mused.

“I read the entire book and I will help you read it on the condition that you continue to return to me.”

She nodded emphatically. “Did the queen give you this? Why did she not tell me?” She was careful with the pages as she turned them, realizing how precious they now were to her.

“Oh, Frigga does not know about this one. I acquired it upon my confinement.” He grinned a wicked grin, one she wasn’t sure if she liked or feared. It always meant he had done something or found himself to be very clever.

“How?”

“Sweet Neris, you know I’ll never tell.”

Together they sat eating as they read through the first page. There wasn’t much, only a declaration that the universe was vast and divided, with many different worlds. Neris struggled to understand the words that she read. The Caela had a very basic form of writing for they never cut down trees to make paper and only wrote on stone or in the sand along their beaches. She found reading and writing difficult but both Frigga and Loki were patient with her as she stumbled through their language.

The pages slowly yielded information she knew nothing of. When Yggdrasil was formed, the Caela were made to connect the elements of the universe together through languages unspoken and light. She learned that there were many people like her, tribes greater than her imagination. There were those who spoke to light and darkness, animals, and even power.

“Power? How? Power isn’t sentient or limited. How is it that there are people who are able to communicate with it?” Neris sat on the edge of her seat, leaning close and low to Loki.

Loki slipped his hand beneath the straps of her gown and gently rubbed her back. “Trees are not sentient, but you still speak with them, do you not?”

“Yes, but-”

“How do you do it?” He asked.

She thought for a moment. If she focused enough she could hear the faint singing of the trees. When Caelandis still existed, she could hear them sing and talk, they thought and enjoyed the Caela that tended to them. Through them, she could speak to the other Caela and hear other voices. “I heard them in my heart as well as my mind. I was open, patient, receptive. Is that how they communicated with power?”

Loki nodded into the crook of her neck. “To them power is sentient. They can harness it, control it, wield it in what ever capacity. It makes them very dangerous.”

Neris shifted uncomfortably, forcing Loki to pull her closer to him. “The Chitauri never mentioned such people before. I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Shutting the book and pushing it away, Loki turned Neris to face him. He traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. “I think they destroyed themselves or changed, power can do that to people.”

He avoided directly looking at her as he spoke. Power threw him into the world of the Chitauri, it corrupted his mind, and nearly destroyed a city and the people within. Power was what could take Neris from him, alter her forever if she gave into it, into her rage. Loki lusted for power, for some inkling of adequacy. Neris would never survive his quest for power and he could not be without her.

“You haven’t changed, not to me. I know I’m not a slave anymore, but I fell in love with you when I was. You protected me, educated me, loved me in return. Power may have filled your head with grandiose plans, but it must compete with love, and you are full of love. Sometimes you forget it.”

If only it were that simple. Love was something he had spent many years searching for in Odin, but never received. Asgardians never gave him compassion and he was always second to Thor. Revenge raged in his heart, it bit back the lust for power, and prevented him from loving Neris in the open. Too fearful was he that his love for her would make him seem weak. Loki saw himself full of hate and anger, and Neris as his source of love.

“We shall read more tomorrow. Shall we?” He took her in his arms and carried her back to his bed. The panels were quickly altered to hide them.

From the bed, Neris spoke. “The book seems small, are there others like it?”

“Yes, I believe so,” stated Loki as he removed and folded his tunic. “You will find the rest,” he added with a smirk. Idly, his trousers were removed and folded with the tunic. Neris blushed and turned away.

Loki then slipped beneath the sheets and rested his head on the pillow. Quickly, Neris did the same. Her clothed body pressed against his naked form. When Loki wasn’t profusely bruised and bloody, he often slept nude. It was only when exhaustion or abuse prevailed that he left his clothes on as he slept. During her enslavement to Loki, Neris would remove his clothing and tend to his wounds after he was tortured, he never woke while she worked. Knowing he was safe from the Chitauri comforted her, she would never have to tend to him in such a way again. Her heart would no longer break in pity at the sight of him.

Laying in the crook of his arm, Neris studied her former master. “You’ll be free of this prison someday.”

“I will be forgotten about,” he replied sadly.

“I’ll never let them.”

His face was locked, sometimes she could pry out his feelings, but as soon as a whisp of his sorrow surfaced, he hid it. His green eyes would shift away from her and focus on a trivial object. The only way to break the barrier was to be tender with him. Asgard could not remain angry with him forever, not if they knew all the crimes the Chitauri had committed. Loki saved the mortals. If it had been someone else, the humans would have begged for death. Why didn’t they see that? How were they not able to see it?

“Neris,” he called in a whisper. One arm slipped beneath her nightgown while the other went to her face. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

After several hours of sleep, Neris woke naked and sticky in Loki’s bed. The lights throughout the room appeared dimmer than she remembered. Did that mean night had descended upon them? Neris sat up in the bed and noticed a tub she hadn’t seen before. The screens around the bed were moved to expose a small bathroom. Had it always been there?

Rumpled sheets fell from her as she moved towards the tub and toilet. A small wall hid the receptacle of her waste and it was on her journey to it that she noticed Loki was in the tub. After relieving herself she crept over to her lover. His head was laid back, enjoying the water. Neris realized then that this was one of the few times he was permitted to enjoy a bath or even bathe. He washed his face each day, but a small wash basin was not enough to clean him each and everyday.

One foot submerged itself in the warm water, followed by her other foot. Loki stirred slightly as she lowered herself across from him. She took a cloth from a stool next to them and slowly began washing Loki’s bare chest. His eyes peeled open, watching her.

“Servants used to wash me for a time, did you know that, Neris?”

She smiled. “You were a prince, my love.”

“Past tense?” he asked, annoyed. He brightened when she explained herself, reminding him that he was now a king. “I always enjoy it when you bathe me,” he said with a smirk.

Her eyebrow piqued. Drawing closer to him, she took hold of what lay between his legs, squeezing it gently. “Do you? I hadn’t noticed.”

A laugh of amazing glory erupted from him. It was deep, from the pit of his stomach. “Sweet Neris, you are bold and brash, what has brought this on?”

She released him and turned her back to him. The wash cloth was passed back to him and he began cleaning the dried sweat from her back. “I’ve always been this way, it’s why I have so many scars. I want you and I want the universe to know I want you, that you are the one thing it can never have. Asgardians seem to respect this behavior.”

“Yes,” he confirmed as he leaned forward against her back. He brought the cloth across her chest, paying special attention to her breasts. “They do. Your scars, they sadden me at times, knowing everything you have been through, but they also fill me with pride. You are strong, defiant, you are fit to be a queen.” She craned her neck so she could see him better, but his gaze was concentrated on cleaning her.

“Many women in Asgard have flawless skin, skin untested by battle or hardship. Many think they are strong, but they would never survive the horrors we have seen. Each scar carved into your flesh is a reminder that you are a fighter. You knew what you would lose when you chose not to hurt me, and ever since then I have been in awe of your strength and in awe that you have desired nothing but my comfort.”

Tears burned Neris’ eyes. She felt safe in his arms. With night already upon them, she knew her time with him was dwindling, the thought made her shiver in anger and bitterness.

Loki kissed her shoulder. “Be still, my Neris.” He dropped the cloth down, between her legs and massaged away the evidence of their love. Quickly, she felt herself grow aroused and his warm breath on her skin did little to relieve her desire.

She heard him tut knowingly at her before he pulled away. Water swashed as Loki pulled himself out of the tub. Neris gently touched his pale bottom as his naked form left her to dress. Quickly, she finished cleaning herself and joined him on the other side of the screens. As she left the tub the water inside disappeared. Was it Asgardian magic? She shrugged away her interest in in it.

Neris donned her nightgown, and sat with Loki at the small table holding the tray of food she had brought with her. Beyond the glass panels that trapped them in the room, she noticed a lonely guard pacing the hall just outside their cell. The guard was close to their cell, but apart from his shadowy figure, she could see nothing else.

“There are fewer guards at night. It is an hour past dinner, if I am correct,” declared Loki. His brow creased in a frown as he watched the guard. “You are my only visitor. I will go mad if you do not come often.”

She took a sliced of bread from his outstretched hand. He was fuming, their moments of comfort forgotten. “I will try, with everything I have. I will be here constantly, until you are free.”

Loki scoffed at her declaration. “I am to be here for all eternity. I will die in this chamber as per Odin’s decree.” He spat Odin’s name.

“I haven’t given up on your freedom. Until you are free, I am as a prisoner, I can enjoy nothing without you. Please, might we speak of something else. Frigga sends you books often, what of them? Do you like any?” She hoped that by taking his mind off Odin she might protect what precious time they had together. Loki would be free, he always found a way.

Loki stood from the table and went to a pile of books strewn on the floor. On the top was an old book Neris didn’t remember picking with the queen. Loki picked it up and brought it to her. “This is an interesting one and I have never before seen it in our libraries. It speaks of the Caela.”

Neris nearly knocked her wine from the table as she reached for the book. The spine came close to breaking as she ripped the tattered object open. She frown when she saw the words. “I only know a few words,” she lamented.

Across her, Loki returned to his seat. Taking up a fork, he stabbed a piece of roast before placing the meat in his mouth. He chewed slowly, watching her as he did so. The food she delivered was always so much better than what he usually received. The servants hated him still, but now they actually had a reason, he mused.

“I read the entire book and I will help you read it on the condition that you continue to return to me.”

She nodded emphatically. “Did the queen give you this? Why did she not tell me?” She was careful with the pages as she turned them, realizing how precious they now were to her.

“Oh, Frigga does not know about this one. I acquired it upon my confinement.” He grinned a wicked grin, one she wasn’t sure if she liked or feared. It always meant he had done something or found himself to be very clever.

“How?”

“Sweet Neris, you know I’ll never tell.”

Together they sat eating as they read through the first page. There wasn’t much, only a declaration that the universe was vast and divided, with many different worlds. Neris struggled to understand the words that she read. The Caela had a very basic form of writing for they never cut down trees to make paper and only wrote on stone or in the sand along their beaches. She found reading and writing difficult but both Frigga and Loki were patient with her as she stumbled through their language.

The pages slowly yielded information she knew nothing of. When Yggdrasil was formed, the Caela were made to connect the elements of the universe together through languages unspoken and light. She learned that there were many people like her, tribes greater than her imagination. There were those who spoke to light and darkness, animals, and even power.

“Power? How? Power isn’t sentient or limited. How is it that there are people who are able to communicate with it?” Neris sat on the edge of her seat, leaning close and low to Loki.

Loki slipped his hand beneath the straps of her gown and gently rubbed her back. “Trees are not sentient, but you still speak with them, do you not?”

“Yes, but-”

“How do you do it?” He asked.

She thought for a moment. If she focused enough she could hear the faint singing of the trees. When Caelandis still existed, she could hear them sing and talk, they thought and enjoyed the Caela that tended to them. Through them, she could speak to the other Caela and hear other voices. “I heard them in my heart as well as my mind. I was open, patient, receptive. Is that how they communicated with power?”

Loki nodded into the crook of her neck. “To them power is sentient. They can harness it, control it, wield it in what ever capacity. It makes them very dangerous.”

Neris shifted uncomfortably, forcing Loki to pull her closer to him. “The Chitauri never mentioned such people before. I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Shutting the book and pushing it away, Loki turned Neris to face him. He traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. “I think they destroyed themselves or changed, power can do that to people.”

He avoided directly looking at her as he spoke. Power threw him into the world of the Chitauri, it corrupted his mind, and nearly destroyed a city and the people within. Power was what could take Neris from him, alter her forever if she gave into it, into her rage. Loki lusted for power, for some inkling of adequacy. Neris would never survive his quest for power and he could not be without her.

“You haven’t changed, not to me. I know I’m not a slave anymore, but I fell in love with you when I was. You protected me, educated me, loved me in return. Power may have filled your head with grandiose plans, but it must compete with love, and you are full of love. Sometimes you forget it.”

If only it were that simple. Love was something he had spent many years searching for in Odin, but never received. Asgardians never gave him compassion and he was always second to Thor. Revenge raged in his heart, it bit back the lust for power, and prevented him from loving Neris in the open. Too fearful was he that his love for her would make him seem weak. Loki saw himself full of hate and anger, and Neris as his source of love.

“We shall read more tomorrow. Shall we?” He took her in his arms and carried her back to his bed. The panels were quickly altered to hide them.

From the bed, Neris spoke. “The book seems small, are there others like it?”

“Yes, I believe so,” stated Loki as he removed and folded his tunic. “You will find the rest,” he added with a smirk. Idly, his trousers were removed and folded with the tunic. Neris blushed and turned away.

Loki then slipped beneath the sheets and rested his head on the pillow. Quickly, Neris did the same. Her clothed body pressed against his naked form. When Loki wasn’t profusely bruised and bloody, he often slept nude. It was only when exhaustion or abuse prevailed that he left his clothes on as he slept. During her enslavement to Loki, Neris would remove his clothing and tend to his wounds after he was tortured, he never woke while she worked. Knowing he was safe from the Chitauri comforted her, she would never have to tend to him in such a way again. Her heart would no longer break in pity at the sight of him.

Laying in the crook of his arm, Neris studied her former master. “You’ll be free of this prison someday.”

“I will be forgotten about,” he replied sadly.

“I’ll never let them.”

His face was locked, sometimes she could pry out his feelings, but as soon as a whisp of his sorrow surfaced, he hid it. His green eyes would shift away from her and focus on a trivial object. The only way to break the barrier was to be tender with him. Asgard could not remain angry with him forever, not if they knew all the crimes the Chitauri had committed. Loki saved the mortals. If it had been someone else, the humans would have begged for death. Why didn’t they see that? How were they not able to see it?

“Neris,” he called in a whisper. One arm slipped beneath her nightgown while the other went to her face. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Down the stairs and to the right, straight ahead, and they were there. Neris entered Loki’s prison cell shining like a star. She beamed at him as she entered the room. His clothes were simple, but neat and pressed. Neris smiled to herself when she saw the slippers on his feet. Had she ever noticed them before? No, she never really paid much attention to his feet. She felt humbled even as she stood draped in shimmering silver cloth; she was overcome with joy for she would soon be married to her great love.

Knowing he had an audience, Loki kept his feelings smothered deep within himself. He went to Neris and took her hands. The ceremony was like a distant buzzing in his ears. All he could focus on were the purple eyes of the tragic beauty before him. Their lips touched with the closure of the ceremony and they were quickly left alone. The shield around their prison was dimmed. With great care, the obscuring dress panels were brought into the room and the servants who witnessed their wedding left them with several trays of food. Somehow, the plainness of it made Neris feel like a queen. They had plenty of food, security, and privacy together.

“I missed you, my wife,” declared Loki as gazed upon her with great tenderness. Fingers twirled themselves in her dark hair. “You’re my wife. I never thought it something possible. Never wanted it. Are you happy, sweet Neris?”

She drew him to his bed and sat. “I never thought I would fall in love with one of my masters. I’ve pledged myself time again and again to you, my king. Please accept me.”

“Of course, I do. Of course, Neris.” Loki gazed upon her in confusion. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for all that I have done to you and put you through. My duty now, no matter what situation we find ourselves in, Neris; is to protect you.”

With a finger to his lips, she silenced him. “I know. I forgive you for everything. Forgive me for not trusting you. I am so foolish.”

“You are right to not trust me at times. But as I said before, hear the words I do not say.”

_That’s a Caela saying._ Why had she not realized that before?

Though nothing was said, he sang a song like her. The mating. She would go beyond their Asgardian marriage and bind her Caela soul to his Jotun one. Instantly, she pressed her lips to his and clung to him with wild fury. From master and slave to devoted lovers, she would love him for all eternity.

When they pulled away Loki’s face was bright red. Neris had never seen him blush before. Elation was the feeling that coursed through her. “I have something for you,” said she as she slowly pulled away from him. She crossed the dimmed room to her trunk. It was new, a gift from Frigga. It was twice the size of the previous one, painted and craved, it was ornate and regal.

She lifted the lid, on the underbelly of the lid was an engraving of Loki’s helmet. Her arms slid into the trunk and brought forth a folded, grey cloth tied together with a green ribbon. She handed it to Loki and watched eagerly as he pulled the ribbon apart.

“It isn’t much, but Odin said I could bring you nothing else.”

His green eyes flashed in anger at the mentioning of Odin’s name, but it passed quickly as the pulled the fabric open, smiling at the pink and green threads tied haphazardly on the back. A peony was embroidered on the silken fabric, a fabric that felt all too familiar to the touch. The green steam of the flower was the exact shade Loki wore, the exact shade he liked. “Neris. . .”

“I made it! I learned how to embroider and the fabric is from the night dress you gave me on the first night we made love.” It was her turn to blush and she did so shamelessly.

Loki pressed the fabric to his face and inhaled the scent. It smelled like her, the forest. In his mind he was traveling the forests of Asgard with her. He could almost hear the birds hiding in the trees. “It is perfect. Now, I shall have you all the time.” His arms enveloped her. His eyes flashed towards the shaded glass walls that held him prisoner. Shapes moved past, ignorant of the newlywed couple.

“I have something for you as well,” he informed calmly. He took her hand and led her to the table next to his bed. He set her gift down with care and picked up a square, handheld mirror. “Your gift, my wife.”

On the back of the mirror was her name engraved in Asgardian letters. She turned the mirror over gasped. “Selvig!” Her mortal friend seemed ragged, but well and accompanied by Thor’s mortal love, Jane Foster. “He seems a little odd.”

“Yes,” said Loki with a frown. “I care little for the other mortals, but I know you are fond of him and I am sorry for what was done to him. He is a smart man, he’ll pull through. You can see him when ever you like, but only if he is in front of a reflective surface. And,” he added with a glimmer of mischief. “If you do this,” he flicked his wrist with a swirl and whispered his name, “you’ll see me.” Sure enough, Neris saw them both reflected in the mirror.

“I love it! Thank you!” She put the mirror next to her gift to Loki. “I love you.” Their lips embraced once more.

With the flick of his wrists, the panels were shifted around to cover them and sequestered them in the privacy of their makeshift bedroom.

Neris let her gown fall from her shoulders and stood to allow the rest of the fabric to fall to the floor. Loki gazed upon her rosy body as if seeing it for the first time. Breathlessly, his eyes devoured every curve and line. He became intoxicated by the sight of her flesh as it stretched down her neck, pulling at her collarbone, and descending into a cascade he yearned to touch. When his hands stretched out to her, she stopped him. Instead, she gently tugged away the folds of his own clothing. His slippers disappeared with the removal of his trousers. His naked form stood before her, but her eyes held onto his. She pressed her breasts to his sternum.

“Accept me,” she whispered. Loki shuddered in ecstasy, but what did she mean? He let his eyes close. He could feel himself changing, his Jotun form was appearing. “Open your eyes.”

When he obeyed, he found himself no longer in his prison cell. He was in a great tree. The base of the tree was far below them, and stretched its roots to a river that extended beyond what his eyes could see. His breath hitched as Neris brought her nose along his neck, she was smelling him.

“Look up,” she said with a husky breath. He did. “The frost sits upon the leaves. It can bring death to the living, but it can also bring the life back, and make it stronger. You’ve brought me back.”

She lifted her leg upon the branches and stood above him, slowly, she brought herself down on his erection, encasing him inside. His blue form shuddered in delight. Neris made him feel new, as though his sins were wiped away.

A light shone between them, Loki could hear a choir of voices. The river sang up to the frost and the frost down to the river. With them, the tree channeled the song, adding its own complicated melody. Loki felt elated, like he was being lifted. As he gazed upon his wife, he could see she felt the same. Then, it happened. Every cell in his body felt permeated with her. Her essence was his and his was hers. They were two halves made whole. He saw her, truly saw her, the life of her dead world. Her scars fell away and her ears grew in length, she was an angel, restored to her proper place. Caelandis wasn’t dead, it was in her. It was in all the Caela, it was in him. That was how the Chitauri had broken them, they separated their network. Now, Loki was apart of the network, a lost connection, binding it back together. He could sense every Caela still living, he could sense every creature like them.

He couldn’t remember how, but the sensations, both sexual and divine, ended and he was back in the cell. Sweat ran down his skin, his breath ran ragged, and he could see the same symptoms in Neris. An inner glow seemed to emanate from her.

“We’ve never made love like that,” he said with a trembling breath.

A grin consumed her face. “It wasn’t an entirely physical connection, it was something deeper. We’re still not finished, my love.”

“What?” He kissed her jaw over and over again.

“Our souls have mated. The binding isn’t forever, it is up to us to maintain it. Our souls made love. Loki, we have completed the most sacred of connections. I love you with everything that I am.”

He stared at her, understanding her. She had seen into him, beyond his lies and plots, beyond his pain and anger. She knew his nature, his voice. It thrilled and frightened him to have her knowing, but he felt less alone. As he watched her he knew she would follow him wherever he went and not matter what he did, for she had seen all that he might do while he saw all that she would do. From a slave to a queen, she would weave an endless song with her life.

“Now, my husband.” Her voice was silky. She wanted him as he had always wanted. She was no longer afraid; she no longer felt it was her duty as a slave to give her body to her master. She was giving it to her mate, _him_.

He gently pushed her onto her back and spread her legs. He set gentle kisses upon her stomach, causing her to arch against him. Climbing back from the esoteric experience, he felt playful and his need to bend her returned. “My turn.”

“My punishment?” she asked with a grin.

“My wife,” he said seductively while taking her foot and pressing his lips to the underside of it. She squirmed. “No. Your punishment will come soon. Now, I play.”

With that he brought his lips between her quivering legs. He listened as she gasped, revelling in her swoons. Loki felt a sense of cruelty surge through him. With great control, he ran his tongue over her sensitive folds, over her bud of pleasure. He darted with skill back and forth over the moist flesh. Her hands tangled themselves in his black hair, her soft undulations urge him on. Crying and moaning as he drank her in, savoring the fluids she surrendered to him. Freedom. It was what he found in her, the freedom to lose himself to something other than madness and rage.

As he licked at her, he brought his fingers to her entrance, spreading her. He nipped at her entrance, taunting her. With precision she dare not ask about, his fingers found their way into the depths of her body. Her mind exploded and she could almost hear their song once again. Caught in the glow of his magic, she failed to notice that his mouth had worked its way up her body to her breasts. His fingers still probed her while he loved her breasts. His tongue worked over her once more while he suckled the erect flesh. He was fierce in his suckling, he wanted her in so many ways. White teeth held the beaded flesh, gently, he tugged at her breast and watched as the flesh rippled back to her chest.

“Oh, Loki,” her voice trembled. “I love you.” She felt the flesh of his manhood caress her leg and yearned for it to come to rest inside of her. Neris felt the overwhelming need to bring their bodies together once more, to bind themselves in sensual pleasures.

Loki was methodical with his movements. Each gesture, each action, each moan was as much for him as it was for her. He would give her what she had given him. When he finally entered her he wondered how he could have gone so long without her. How had he waited so long to profess all that he felt? He felt her anguish, desiring nothing more than to reach the top. As they worked together, moaning, and caressing, kissing and biting, he felt the end coming. With all his efforts he allowed the change to happen once more. With all his strength, he pushed into her. His blue, Jotun form shot into her with a jolting force. Her scream ripped through the air as he released himself inside her cradle.

“Neris of Caelandis,” he said in the release. He clung to her. “I am Loki of Caelandis. We will free our people.” His Asgardian form returned and he collapsed onto her. “Caelandis will rise again.”


	18. Chapter 18

Neris woke in the morning, or at least, she assumed it was morning, in the arms of her new husband. She smiled at his sleeping form. Slowly and quietly, she untangled herself from his arms and went to bath tub. Water from the pipes quickly filled the tub while Neris added lavender and other oils to create a relaxing mixture.

The warm water soothed away her love-sore muscles. After a moment of simply enjoying the water, she took a loofa began scrubbing away their evening. She had never felt so alive, so renewed. All the nightmares she suffered for so long seemed almost forgotten to her. Had she ever been a slave? The scars were proof of her captivity, but they were old, another lifetime ago.

As newlyweds they would spend the next two weeks together, revelling their time. Neris would be permitted to leave the prison for one day at the ending of their first week to have her clothing cleaned while she roamed Asgard. She made up her mind to bring a handful of flowers when she returned to brighten their cell. It was their cell, not just his. No, it was their home for the time being and he would not suffer whilst she was there.

“Oh, Loki,” she murmured to herself, caught in the memories of their evening together.

Suddenly, the lights in the room grew bright, blindingly bright. On the other side of the panels the door to the cell opened. Out of the corner of her eye, Neris saw Loki bolt upright in the bed. The sheets fell, exposing the trail of hair that led to the slumbering organ that provided her with such pleasure. She blushed.

Quickly, he snatched the sheets around his body and stormed out from behind the panels, disappearing from her view.

He was angry, furious. How dare they! How dare Odin disturb his time with his wife. “What!” He barked at the guard.

“The Queen demands that Lady Neris return for the day. She will be returned in the evening.” The guard was patient, despite knowing that he would suffer through a verbal onslaught from the imprisoned prince.

“No! She is mine,” he shouted impudently. “Tell Frigga she may steal my wife at the end of my time with her, not in the beginning!”

“By order of King Odin, if you do not relinquished Lady Neris for the day, you will not see her again for a month. Is that understood?”

Neris felt sick at the guard’s words. “Yes,” growled Loki in response. “Though I may be in this cell, I am still above you. Address me by my title!”

The blanket wrapped around his body swooshed as he returned to their sequestered room. “Neris,” his voice dripped with rage. “Dry off and clothe yourself.”

She saw him fuming, but as she beheld him, she saw the look of pain fill his features. He was devastated by this demand and confused because they had been promised two weeks together, interrupted by only one brief day. Water splashed as she raced out of the tub to go to his aid. She kissed him and whispered words of love to him. Tears fell down his face and disappeared as she gently wiped them away.

“Let me make your bath and then I shall go. I won’t be too long. Frigga knows how much we need to be together.” She felt her own tears burning her eyes. This wasn’t fair, but she had to be brave for Loki, he was to be left alone while she was surrounded by people he knew, people he hated and scorned.

She left him fuming in the tub with angry tears still sliding down his face. Her heart broke at the sight, but Neris knew that if they disobeyed the queen, their time together would end that day. As Neris left the cell behind, she wondered what could be so important to make her leave her husband behind in the midst of their honeymoon.

It took nearly an hour for her to reach one of the private chambers belonging to the king and queen, where special audiences were held. The throne Odin sat upon was significantly smaller than the ones she had previously seen. Next to his throne were three smaller, ornate chairs. Frigga sat to his right while the other two seats remained empty. Frigga stood when she saw her daughter-in-law.

Neris bowed low before them, trying hard to hide her frustration at being pulled away from Loki so suddenly. Behind her, Thor approached.

“Are we ready?” He asked his father and mother. Both nodded to him.

“Neris,” started the queen. “Thor set out on a mission for the Allfather just yesterday. He has brought someone with him. Someone you may be very delighted to see. Bring him in, Thor.”

Neris turned and watched as the giant Asgardian disappeared. She was curious as to what they were talking about. There was no one except Loki that she would be excited to meet. A short time later Thor returned with Lady Sif following him. Sif appeared to be assisting the newcomer who was obscured by Thor’s size.

Thor smiled brightly to her as he revealed the hidden person. Leaning against Sif was an old man cloaked in an Asgardian mantle that concealed most of the filthy tunic he wore beneath it. His pink skin hung in wrinkles in some areas and stretched tight in others due to excessive scarring. Watery, pale amethyst-grey eyes stared in utter shock and confusion at her.

“Grandfather!” Cried Neris as she rushed to him.

The old man immediately reeled from her and dropped to the floor submissively. The Asgardians gaped. Sif quickly bent down to the old man and asked if he would like to stand. He looked curiously at her.

“You are no longer a slave, Caela.” Declared Odin from his lofty place.

“You have nothing to fear, you are with family now,” added Frigga.

Neris’ grandfather slowly peered up at them. With Sif’s help, he stood. His worn eyes found Neris and she cautiously approached him. “I may speak to you?”

There was a murmur of ‘yes’ that quickly followed the shake of Neris’ head. “Grandfather, the Asgardians are splendid people, we are free and safe here!” She rushed into his arms and they held each other tightly. Both wept and stroked the other. “How did you come here? I have missed you so much!”

“We chanced upon him, Neris. He had been sold to some unsavory folk who refused to listen to Thor. Your grandfather’s former master now finds himself without his head.” Sif smiled at the recollection. The endeavor expanded Asgard’s wealth further and left them with a handful of stories to share. “We recognized his attributes.” Her tone became more sorrowful. “The scarring and severed ears, I mean.”

“Lady Neris, Lady Sif and I agree that while we restore order to the Nine Realms, we will search out all the Caela, and with the Allfather’s consent, bring them to Asgard,” stated Thor.

“Thank you!” Burst out Neris. She buried her face against her grandfather’s frail chest.

Her grandfather then spoke. His voice cracked from lack of use. “You have been here all this time?” She nodded against him. “What of your master? Loki, wasn’t it?”

Neris looked up at him. “Yes! He freed me. I married him, grandfather, just yesterday.”

His tired eyes grew wide. “You married your master?” He was confused and hurt, but it passed quickly. “You could not mate with him, so you are not bound to him. The Caela, when they are all free, shall provide you with a mate and we can begin anew.”

“Oh, but I have mated with him. He is a Caela, a long lost one, from the frost tribes, grandfather. Loki is my mate, now and forever. I will take no other.”

The old Caela stared at the younger. He couldn’t decide if he was horrified or appalled by what she was telling him. Around them, the Asgardians watched the exchange closely. Perhaps now, they would know what happened to Loki while he was lost to them. “He forced you,” voiced her grandfather.

“No,” cried Neris. “He never forced me. He always asked. Grandfather, I love him, and he loves me.” Could she make him understand? “He allowed me to greet you, remember? On V-9? He has always been good to me and has always tried to protect me.”

Neris and Sif helped the elder Caela to one of the empty chairs and let him rest. “I do not understand.” He hung his head, his eyes flickered tiredly around.

Frigga then approached the old Caela. “Neris is now a lady and a member of our house. Loki is our son, but he is now imprisoned for the war he led on the world of mortals.”

“Yes, the Chitauri wanted war, they always want it,” he stated sadly. “Neris,” added her grandfather as he surveyed the red blotches on her hands and arms. “You have changed so much. Are you happy here? With this Loki?”

Her neck nearly snapped at the speed it traveled to inform him that, indeed, she was happy. “I’ll be happier when all the Caela are free and we have our own world once more.”

The Asgardians watched quietly while the two pink creatures spoke. Odin would interview the old man later, he would understand Loki and where he had gone. Did he love Loki? If he was honest with himself, he had felt a compassion for him as a babe, but watching him grow; he had his own son to think of.

“I believe, we will have all of that soon.” He smiled at her, something in her had changed. He took her hand and in their own private language, they spoke. _“You are a queen, my child. You are the new line of royalty for the Caela. Three tribes have been brought together because of you.”_ Her grandfather pressed her hands to his forehead, a Caela gesture to those of esteemed positions. He was acknowledging her as a queen while the Asgardians watched, ignorant of the import moment passing between the two Caela.

Neris turned to Odin and Frigga. “My king, my queen. May I introduce my grandfather to Loki?”

A golden smile spread over Frigga’s fair face. She drew the fabric of her misty gown behind her and waited for her husband to reply. Odin stood, slowly, as if deliberately stalling for affect. Neris paled as he started to walk away from them.

Yes,” he said abruptly. “He will follow you to the prison and remain there for an hour before returning to the surface. Your grandfather will be well cared for while you remain in the prison.”

“She is a prisoner?” Her grandfather gaped.

“No,” came the quick response of Neris. “I am merely confined to the cell while visiting Loki. The prison is a dangerous place. I remain in the cell before the guards collect me. I am not allowed to roam around without a guard. Grandfather, I wish to be with my husband.”

She was torn between the two. Neris desperately wanted to return to Loki, but she also wanted to be with her grandfather as he adjusted to a new world and its people. But now, she mused, the time between her visits to Loki would not be as lonely.

Odin left them and wandered off with Thor and Sif. Frigga directed the Caela to the guards to be escorted to the prison. “What was your name, my dear brother?” Asked Frigga just before they parted.

“Tarandis, good Queen.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Neris and her grandfather followed the guards to Loki’s cell. As they drew closer, she could see Loki still fuming from earlier. A few cells before reaching Loki’s, their path intersected with a cluster of female guards whom Neris did not know. The only one she did know was Sif, who held a chain leading to her prisoner.

The prisoner was a golden haired woman whom Neris had never before seen. She grinned wickedly at the Caela.

“So, this is the Caela whore that married Loki? How marvelous! He is a rather jealous lover. Tell me, slave, how does he feel knowing that you have been with so many?” Her voice was sweet, but her words dripped with poison.

“Silence, Lorelei, or the collar goes back on!” Hissed Sif.

_No, she couldn’t have been with Loki._ Neris felt herself go sick. This woman was beautiful, stunning, and she had touched Loki. She wanted to run, to cry out that she wasn’t a whore. Loki was the only person she had ever given herself freely too. Her lip trembled and a stern look from Sif set her right.

“I do not know, nor do I care to know, who you are, prisoner. But I have married into the House of Odin and Frigga through Loki. I am Lady Neris, and you will do well to always address me in this manner at every chance we may meet. Is that understood?”

The woman balked. Her beautiful faced screwed up and Neris could see how truly ugly she was. “How dare you!” Indignation crossed every hidden line upon her face.

Sif quickly held up a bronze device that resembled a crown. Neris realize it was the collar Sif had first spoken of. Lorelei paled considerably.

“How many times,” continued Neris, “did you betray Loki? His bed?” Neris stood firm as the woman wisely chose not to respond to the bait. Did it matter if this woman had been with Loki? She wasn’t with him now and she never would be again. She was a prisoner of no consequence. “You label me a ‘whore’, is it merely a reflection of what you see in yourself, prisoner?”

A tight lipped smile was plastered to Sif’s face. She enjoyed the verbal beating Lorelei was receiving. The two had a history, that much Neris could see. Sif tugged at Lorelei’s chain and the female guards marched on, disappearing deeper into the prison. The Caela then approached Loki’s cell, ready to enter the chamber. He stood watching her with curiosity, and a hint of pride.

Immediately, the lights of the prison dimmed and the glass panels were darkened as Neris enter the cell. Loki eyed her grandfather oddly while he took Neris into his arms. He held her possessively.

“V-9,” stated Loki. Fear seemed to creep into his expression. “You were stationed near the transport. How did you come to be in Asgard?” Loki’s grip on Neris tightened and turned into a protective hold.

Neris quickly introduced Tarandis to her husband. Both men seemed to fear the other. Shouldn’t they be happy? She was. Taking her grandfather’s hand, she led him to the small table she and Loki shared their meals.

“What is the matter with you both?” she asked as she knelt down next to her grandfather.

“Neris, I remember what we spoke of above the prison, but seeing him reminds me of the Chitauri. He was your master and his kind forced you. I know what people like him have done to us.” His watery eyes looked away from her. He was ashamed of all that had been done to him as well. Was he really free from the nightmare? Seeing Loki once more made him unsure.

Her purple eyes widened. “No, grandfather. It is exactly as I said before: Loki never forced me. It was always consensual. Please, he is family.” Tears stained her face. A hand went to her shoulder, she realized that it was Loki’s. His thumb massaged her shoulder, it was a small message of support.

“I assure you,” he said to Tarandis. “I have never forced Neris. I have loved her for so long. She was a light when there was nothing but darkness.”

The old Caela slowly smiled. It was nothing grand, nothing warm or comforting, it was a smile of understanding. He was wary of Loki, but seeing the man so devoted to his granddaughter, gave him hope, and allowed him to forgive Loki for what he had been forced to do. “I know that what you say is true.”

Tired eyes flashed up towards Loki. He studied the pale man quietly before returning his gaze to his granddaughter. “I wasn’t sure, when I felt the connection, that it was actually happening. I saw Caelandis in all her glory. Now, I know what you say is true.” His looked once more at Loki. “You are my king.” Tarandis took Loki’s hand from Neris’ shoulder and touched it to his forehead.

After a dolorous silence, with slumped shoulders, Tarandis informed them how he came to be free of the Chitauri’s control. “I was sold.”

“What?” asked Neris.

“The Chitauri sold me. I don’t know why they didn’t kill me. No one knows why they do what they do, little Neris.” Tears fell down his pink, scarred face. “That woman, Lorelei, she was traveling with a crew of mercenaries. They bought me as a joke. She is a horrible woman, Neris. You did well. I wish I had your strength.”

She was moved by his words. But it was Loki who had given her strength. The Caela didn’t have to be weak or allow others to manipulate them. There was no need for oppression, it was time to take back what has always belonged to them: their dignity, their courage, their determination.  

“Your friends, that lady and the man with the hammer, took me with them. They were very kind.” Tarandis hunched in the seat. He began trembling furiously.

Seeing his new grandfather is such a state, Loki rushed to his bed and pulled free a fur cloak and returned to drape it around the aged Caela’s shoulders. Neris, still kneeling by his side, ran her fingers over Tarandis’ wrinkled hands as a means to comfort him. “Grandfather, the guards will return soon and take you back to the surface. Queen Frigga will look after you as she did with me. It was very hard on me when Loki and I were seperated, but she eased that pain for me.” What could she say when he was so terrified, so overwhelmed, and so underprepared for such a change in lifestyle? He endured becoming a slave and losing his world, now he was free again, but at the loss of the only life he had known for a hundred years. Instead of having many familiar faces to help him adapt, he was left with one.

“I’ll ask if you could stay in my room. It is plain, but Frigga has allowed me to keep plants there. It will be nice to care for something, right?” She offered him a small smile. Their entire family was gone, she knew it by the sorrow he carried with him. They were the only two from their family left alive. Their tribe was so much smaller, but she knew the other tribes felt the same pain.

Loki came behind Neris once more and rested his hand on her shoulder, watching patiently. He wanted her to himself, but he understood the Caela better than they understood themselves, and a reunion was necessary. He swallowed his frustration and tried to support Neris.

His fingers found the skin beneath the collar of her dress. The flesh tingled as he tried to convey his love to her. As he did this, Tarandis brightened.

“I feel that!” It wasn’t just his face that smiled, his eyes, his skin, his entire countenance smiled. The old Caela clapped his hands before cupping Neris’ face. “My dear girl! All our people felt what your husband just did. We are connected again.”

According to Caela law, though it was not concrete, it was natural; Loki and Neris were royal Caela and through the royal house, all Caela could communicate. They were no longer fractured and divided. It was the ability of the royal Caela to speak to all tribes that gave them such lofty positions. They were the glue that bound the tribes together. When the Chitauri attacked Caelandis, they uncovered this connection and severed it. Any Caela who could sing more than one song was executed without delay. Loki and Neris reopened the communication between Caela, reuniting them once more.

“Little Neris, I will adjust to this world for you and our king. I will do as you ask. My weary heart is not so heavy now.” He stretched out his hand to receive Loki’s. The old Caela pressed Loki’s hands to his forehead and then did the same to Neris.

“Grandfather,” said Neris. “Please, you mustn't tell Frigga and Odin, or any of the others what happened to us while in captivity of the Chitauri.” She, herself, wanted to tell, tell everyone what they had suffered. It would free Loki, she was sure of it, but she made a promise.

Tarandis looked to Loki and saw the horror on his face. Loki had faced severe punishment and even more humiliating treatment than Neris likely knew about. The look lasted only a second before Loki buried the pain deep within himself. “The shame,” replied the Caela as he gazed upon Loki. “I know what has happened. It is best to move on and forget what was done. I will utter nothing of it to anyone.”

Loki’s grip on Neris’ shoulder tightened at the memories. Before she became his slave, Neris visited his cell on occasion, always after the tortures she witnessed and those he was glad she never did. She was a comfort, though he never said anything. After he offered the tesseract to The Other and took her as a possession, he felt endless comfort from her. She would never ask what happened to him, never tremble in fear at the battered state of his existence; she would simply hold him when he wept and clean his wounds. She was his shield from the pain, the one thing that kept him from completely going mad.

The lights on the prison cell grew bright once more as a guard entered the chamber. Loki stood rigid behind Neris who slowly stood to help her grandfather to his feet.

“Her majesty, Queen Frigga, has summoned Tarandis the Caela. Lady Neris, you are to remain in the prison for the duration of your appointed time. Not to worry, milady, your grandfather will be well cared for.”

Loki took his fur lined cloak from Tarandis while Neris helped the old Caela to the guard. She kissed both of his cheeks before saying goodbye for the evening. The lights dimmed as she was sealed in the room. Desperately, she went to the glass window and made to touch it, a hiss from Loki prevented her from doing so. There was powerful energy in the panels, she would be severely burned if she dare touch the glass. Neris watched as the shaded form of her grandfather faded from view.

“Neris,” whispered Loki. “Come away from there and embrace your husband. You have been denied to me all day.” She turned to find him now wrapped in the fur cloak. A sly smile appeared his face, he beckoned her forward and obediently, she followed.


	20. Chapter 20

Wrapped in his fur cloak, Loki eyed Neris playfully. It was an unnerving side of him. She knew he was playful, creative, other worldly, but wrapped in the fur, he was something else. He gave a huff and turned. Neris quickly realized he was completely nude beneath the cloak.

“How do I look?” He quipped. His green eyes were glowing, he was seducing her.

Loki seducing her was something she never thought about, she always wanted him, he never needed to try, so why was he? She found the game intriguing and was eager to see where it might lead them.

“Perhaps a closer look?” She offered, gliding over to him. A liquid mess was forming between her legs as she approached him.

“Let’s see then.” Suddenly, the fur cloak was on the floor and Loki was standing in the dim room, before the glass panels, completely naked. He turned from her and she was met with the soft curve of his butt. She enjoyed it when he walked in nude around her, it made her giddy with desire.

Neris followed behind him as he ducked behind the dressing panels to their makeshift bedroom. The panel click shut as she sealed them in together. Loki was stunning as he stood naked, the rising of his chest was mesmerising. He turned to her as she gaze upon him in awe.

“Like what you see?”

She was unaware of her own actions, but she felt her gown slide down her shoulders, felt all her clothing give away. Her eyes feasted on his pale chest. Faint scars remained as a reminder of what he had suffered as the hands of the Chitauri. The lines of his body led her amethyst eyes further down to his navel. From there, she followed the path of dark hair to the protrusion further below. The pointing appendage was aimed at her. She could see the flesh throbbing for her like she ached for him. As she feasted on the beauty of Loki, she numbly felt herself moving towards him.

Pink hands reached out to Loki’s ghostly sternum, his breathing quickened at her touch. Slowly, her hands began their descent down his body followed by her legs as she bent. She was stopped suddenly as her head was pulled back up to Loki’s height. A whimper of surprise escaped her lips. Without hesitating, Loki’s tongue was licking the inside of her lips.

Neris moaned into his mouth before arching her back when he took hold of her breasts. His touch was like fire, it was ironic when he was a Frost Giant. Neris melted beneath his touch, but she wanted him to feel the flame.

Once again she felt herself kneeling. The hardness of his shaft shifted to the side as she pressed herself against him. Loki was something mythical, and if she didn’t hold on to him, he would float away. With her knees on the ground she took in the sight of his eager flesh. A glance up at Loki told her how eager he was to feel her lips around him. He shook with anticipation.

Her tongue darted out to the small slit on the head of his shaft. A shaky, sharp breath was sucked in as Neris took Loki into her mouth. Her tongue danced over his tender flesh while her hands roamed around his flexing legs.

Loki’s hands were now knotted in Neris’ hair. He gripped her firmly, pleasure shot through his body and his yearning for her was beginning to break him. “Neris,” he whispered, his breathing was ragged as he felt his excitement growing. Her warm mouth had him captured, completely entangled in her will. “No, don’t stop.”

He let himself drop to the floor and onto his back. Her warm tongue continued to massage his eager member. The feelings were overwhelming, unlike anything he had ever known. As Neris continued her movements Loki felt compelled to have her experience the crushing wave of emotion he was enduring.

“My love.” Purple eyes peered up at him. “Let me, ah, t-taste you.”

Squeezing the heaving sack of his seed, Neris informed him of her understanding. She turned her pink body over him and pressed her knees to his side. “Loki,” she panted, taking a moment to rest her jaw. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer her, his green eyes were transfixed on the sight before him. He could feel her trailing kisses over his weak belly. She was loving him, truly loving him. Loki took hold of Neris’ bottom and brought it closer to his face. His nose caressed her thigh, her skin was quickly raised as bumps appeared over her flesh. A whimper escaped her before she continued her oral movements.

Dark pink folds stared back at him, wet and eager for him. There was scarring at her legs and much of the damage done to her before had been repaired once he had had the strength to use his magic to heal her. It would never be perfect, but for Loki, he had never seen anything quite so amazing. Holding her, he launched his tongue into the heart of her, pulling free her liquids and quickly spreading across her folds. She shuddered dramatically as he did so and the pressure that Loki felt on his own appendage informed him that she was enjoying herself.

They savored and delighted in the way the other tasted. Neris was his escape, the escape from his insanity, the horrors that lingered unsympathetically in his mind. The way she ached for him made his desire that much more intense and the feeling of being one with her overwhelmed his conscious mind.

Loki lay in a languid daze, unaware of the sudden coolness surrounding him. When had Neris removed herself? It couldn’t have been long, but then, how long had she been on top of him? He wanted nothing more than to keep her locked in his arms, hidden from the world. Safe.

“Loki?” Neris’ pink face smile down at him. He must have been on the floor longer than he originally thought. “Water is warm,” she stated, indicating the tub behind the screens that had yet to be removed. “Also, I have our dinner set up when you are finished.” She leaned in for a kiss before shuffling around the screens.

Rolling over, Loki used the bed to push himself up. His wife worked to move the last panel to cover their bathroom as he submerged himself beneath the water in the tub. While he bathed, Neris set out their meal before taking up the odd book about her people.

With great difficulty, Neris studied the words contain within. There were worlds similar to Caelandis and they focused on other elements. Could there be another place like Caelandis that her people could inhabit? She hoped to find the answers within. If she could find a world, Loki’s family would release him, they could rebuild their world. Balance could be restored in the universe. There had to be something.

_Such creatures are considered weak in their unevolved states. There is no specific reason yet determined as to what causes the change. For the pink Caela of the legendary Caelandis, (the Nature Caela) rage, abuse, greed, and violence seems to turn them. The Jotuns of Jotunheim are believed to have come from Caelandis, but whether or not this is where they originated is a matter still argued by scholars._

_There are ten planets known to support the needs of the Caela and creatures like them. Due to their lack of technology or skill, they have never been able to reach these planets and remain on Caelandis. This knowledge seems to support the theory that the Jotuns did not originate on Caelandis, but came from another world and colonized their mountains. They, according to partial data on the subject, indicate that the Jotuns lived on Caelandis in their unevolved state and intermingled with the pink Caela. It is not known why the subspecies of Caela and Jotuns disappeared, or why their tribes vanished from Caela lore._

_Jotun evolution remains a mystery and all Jotuns on Jotunheim now live in their evolved state, those unevolved are removed from society and left to die._

The book snapped shut in a fury. What is this? This book knew nothing of her people, it merely surmised its findings by hinting at what it knew nothing about. Neris felt herself grow hot in anger. Loki had been left to die. Hot tears filled her eyes and trickled down her face.

“Neris, what is wrong?” Loki’s eyes fell to the book. He knew exactly where she was in it. “There is very little research on our people, Neris. Do not take what it says to heart, my love.”

Loki fell to one knee and took her hand in his.

“Loki, this book is so confusing: there are people like us, not like us, superior us, or just myth. Who wrote this?” She bit her lip. “Do you think that the Jotuns are in their ‘evolved’ state? What does that even mean?”

Shadows moved in the hall beyond their cell, Neris tried to ignore the shapes. Her mind dwelt on all the legends her people shared with each other. The red monsters the Caela started changing into never existed until the Chitauri arrived. How could this ancient book know anything about it when nothing in their culture hinted at such an extreme abnormality? If the Jotuns had originally looked similar to the Caela, what caused such a great change in them? Why had they abandoned the tribes?

“Evolved or devolved, it does not matter, the Jotuns changed. On a whole, the Jotuns are not as similar to the Caela as you would like to think, Neris. They attempted to destroy Midgard and they have been enemies of Asgard longer than Odin has been king, and that is a very long time. Am I like those Jotuns? I’m not sure why some could change while other could not. It seems reasonable to assume that this was not an issue when they lived on Caelandis, they lived in an appearance similar to mine and similar to yours. This book provides nothing solid, which is why I need you to find the others.”

Neris glared that the book, if by her will alone she could burn it, then the book would be in flames. “You are a Caela, one of my people. It matters not the color of your skin, nor whether you have or were meant to _evolve_ , you are me and I am you. I don’t care what happened to the other tribes, I doubt we will ever discover the truth, but we can make a new tribe. We can find a new world. We have the technology to get to them now.”

Frustration compounded her. There was nothing in their tales that supported anything the book claimed. No Caela had ever attempted to leave Caelandis, they were completely dependant upon their planet. Why had the Jotun’s left their world? She would have to ask her grandfather about The Remembering. It brought the tribes back together; why had they ever separated? What had they forgotten?

“Where can I find the others?” Asked Neris.

“When you leave me again in a few days, I want you to go into the forest and look for a woman named Amora. She has one.”

“Is she like Lorelei? I’m coming to find that there are several women like her in Asgard and they are all connected to you.” She wasn’t jealous, but she took no delight in being reminded of Loki’s past before her. But many of the women she encountered were powerful and deadly and Neris was neither. They could easily kill her if they wanted. How would Loki respond if one of them did manage to kill her?

Loki stood, squinting his eyes to peer into the hall beyond his prison. His countenance was pensive, he was mulling through the drudges of his past. “Do you trust me?”

The question caught her off guard. “Loki, of course!” She felt silly at her own dark thoughts. “I do not trust them. You’ve put your trust in them and they have both betrayed you.”

Turning back to her, Loki addressed her statements. “I’ve never trusted Amora, I know what she is. I did trust Lorelei, but she. . . I saw the exchange between the two of you. She is a weed trying to be a flower. You, my sweet Neris, are a field of wildflowers.”

She beamed and blushed at his compliment.

“A queen should never shy away from a compliment.” Loki knew Neris was strong, he had seen it from the very beginning. He remembered when she offered him stale bread, knowing she received very little, she was still willing to part with it. Her bruised and bloodied face had gazed upon him with such eager hope. What had even compelled her to such a blind act of faith? Her strength had once been a source of annoyance for him, but he was glad she was also determined and loyal.

“Neris, stand up. Think no more on that book.” Loki went to the seat she vacated and took her place. He reached to his new bride and pulled her hips down so that she sat upon his lap. His narrow nose caressed her bare arm. “When you leave me, go to the forest, bring me wildflowers and single, pink, peony.”

They sat together for hours, speaking in hushed tones. Their fingers touched each other’s tortured flesh. It was painful to remember the past that brought them together. But it was the memory of becoming his slave that Neris loved to dwell on, he had saved her. Loki taught her and protected her, he made her realize that life was worth living, her life was worth living.

Loki wept as he held her to him. Knowing that she would leave him once more for a day was agonizing for him. Sending her to a witch whose loyalties belonged to no one frightened him. He poured his strength into her, hoping that when she spoke to Amora, she would not forget that he belonged to no one but her. He hoped that she would not forget that he loved her.

****  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, you can do this, Neris. Just go_. The prison was behind her and her temporary parting from Loki left her with a bitter taste. His eyes had held such sorrow as he watched her leave, it was unnerving. She wondered, as each step she took carried her further from him, if he was losing himself. He had to be. Her heart twisted when she was away from Loki and only the new, thrilling sights of Asgard eased and distract her from the pain. Loki had nothing.

Neris hurried behind the guards, ignoring the golden light that poured into the halls as she ascended to the surface of Asgard. She would be abandoned by the Einherjar when they reached the first pillar outside the prison. Clutching at the satchel she wore she was reminded of her mission; the bag also fueled her overwhelming desire to run from the palace to do what she needed to do.

“Neris,” came a voice so sweet that she momentarily forgot that the person it belonged to was real and in Asgard. Tarandis stood by one of the great pillars supporting the massive palace. He looked small against it, but no longer as weak as he had been several days ago. He was healthy, and bright; the radiant pink of his skin peeked from beneath dark green robes. As Neris gazed upon him, she thought he looked regal, as if a small spark of the Caela elder he had been on Caelandis had returned.

She sprinted towards him, leaving the guards to wander off. “Grandfather!” she exclaimed. Tears fell from her amethyst eyes. “How have you been? What do you think of Asgard?” Neris spoke quickly, like an eager child trying to tell her parents about all her exciting adventures.

Taking her hand in his, he addressed her. “ _Caelandis ta Rís’a Neris_.” (1) His other hand cupped her face. “Lonely without you, little one. But you are upset?”

He looked well. Tarandis was rested, bathed, and fed; he had been treated kindly. Neris was glad for the noble hospitality of the Asgardians. “I am away from my husband. He is alone down there, no one but me goes to see him.” She paused, trying to control her emotions. “He wants me to gather wildflowers for him. Would you like to come with me?”

Her grandfather smiled brightly at her. With his fuchsia color lips peeled back, Neris realized that many of his teeth were missing. How many times had her grandfather been hit before his mouth relinquished its hold on his teeth? A frown appeared on Neris’ face.

“ _O’at, o’at, Rís’a Neris_ ,”(2) he said in Caelas. “None of that. What was done, was done.” He smiled with his mouth closed. “I would like to go with you. Does _Rís’ai Loki_ desire more than flowers?” (3)

Quickly, Neris took her grandfather by the hand and led him down the long hall. They rounded several flights of stairs before entering another great hall. The length of it ran for several miles. Neris offered herself as support for her grandfather as they continued past the watchful eyes of meandering Asgardians. Guards and civilians alike roamed the great hall, speaking in low whispers. The Caela knew they were the topic of conversation, that the new wife of Loki was the latest gossip.

“There is someone we must visit in the forest. Someone with a book about Caelandis,” she whispered.

Once they journeyed a mile of the hall, the columns opened to expose an adjacent path that led outdoors. Neris steered her grandfather from their original course and down the new hall. She quietly greeted the Asgardians, some she knew, some she did not as they passed them throughout the hall. Together, the Caela descended a series of polished marble steps to a transport deck.

Tarandis gazed upon the transport with awe and marvel. His old eyes widened at the sight of winged boats. “They sail upon the air! The old tribes would have loved this!”

The Tribe of Wind; they gave life to the trees and lifted the wings of birds. Paradins were large birds that lived on Caelandis and they were to the Caela what horses were to others. It was through the Paradins that the tribes, especially the Tribe of Wind, could embrace the elusive element known as air. The Tribe of Wind inhabited the peaks of trees, living in harmony with Neris’ tribe; on cliffs, or in the etched out caves on the cliffsides, anything to feel the breeze. They carried messages along the wind and their song could be heard like an echo in the great expanse of the universe. Freedom, they embodied its very definition.

None of them lived. Even with the connection through her mating with Loki, Neris could not sense them. Would they ever return? They had to, there was no unification without them. The Chitauri had taunted their desire to fly, allowing them freedom to soar before striping it away. With the meat of the Paradins all but consumed to the last, the Tribe of Wind was given their greatest desire: to fly freely… in the vacuum of space. Their bodies crystallized within seconds of being exposed, they could not cry before their beautiful souls fled the land of living forever.

“Yes,” agreed Neris, “they would have. Sadly, I do not hear their songs anymore.”

A young palace servant greeted the Caela warmly and asked where they wanted to go. Giving the young man Loki’s directions, Neris and her grandfather boarded the vessel. During the majority of her time on Asgard, Neris had found that her liberty to travel the realm was restricted, but having cleared the trip with Frigga beforehand, she was permitted into the forest at the base of Asgard’s mountain range.

They zipped through Asgard, marveling at the enormity of the buildings and status of ancient heroes. Bronze plating shimmered off each building and some mirrored the rainbowed Bifrost Bridge leading out of the palace. Neither Neris nor Tarandis had seen Asgard in all its glory before. There were throngs of people shopping in the market as they flew past them. Sourceless fires mesmerized children and the two Caela. People waved from the ground while the Caela waved in the air.

The city disappeared behind them as they passed over pure blue water. Bridges connected small islands lined with spiraling towers to each other and then to the mountains of Asgard only a few miles away.

“Those are the healing chambers. Oh, Neris it is a wonderful place to relax.”

Tarandis had spent his week in the safety of the Asgardian hospital, recovering from recent injuries and receiving treatment for old ones.

Their transport continued on until they reached a deck at the base of the mountains where they would be deposited. Beyond the deck rose Asgard’s diverse forest. Neris breathed in the scent as if she’d been denied air for far too long. Neris helped her grandfather out of the transport and bid the servant boy a temporary farewell as they traveled the path into the forest.

“You will hear their song again,” declared Tarandis. The transport deck was now far behind them. “The Tribe of Wind, I mean.”

Neris said nothing. Her mind was devoted to the sights, sounds, and smells around her. Bird fluttered from tree to tree, shaking leaves with their movements. Without hesitating, Neris spun into the leaves, catching them as they fell before throwing them back into the wind. She could hear the chittering of other woodland creatures, but hoped that they would make themselves visible. The world seemed to come alive around her.

Her nostrils flared as she inhaled the scents around her. It was pure and thrilling. She then ripped through the woods, swinging herself through the branches of the enormous trees. Her body ached from being twisted in ways it had forgotten. Within moments, she could see the rippling waves of Asgard’s great lake from her perch at the top of the trees. Birds burst through the tree canopy when she invaded their secret hideaways. Purple eyes drank in every sight and committed them to memory.

Below her, Tarandis clapped in delight. He danced and began a Caela chant. Not too far from the path, Neris saw the Asgardians looking their direction. She assumed they were embarrassed on their behalf or appalled by their display, but the Caela felt nothing of the sort.

“ _Gwyra Caelandis! Talni vash’a é Asgardis_!” (4) She sang out, her arms wide. She opened her heart, allowing Loki to feel what she felt though he was far from her. All the Caela saw their world as their mother, the nurturer. Now, she was alive once more on Asgard. Laughter filled her ears and tears stained her face. For a long while, she stood, poised in the tree, staring out at the great expanse of the realm and its forest.

When Tarandis grew quiet and rested at the base of the tree, Neris finally descended the trunk and, less than delicately, landed on the ground. She shrugged at the landing, it had been a long time since she had had the opportunity to climb a tree.

“Grandfather, are you well enough for travel?”

Tarandis lifted his heavy eyes to her. He nodded and took her hand. A stone path took them deeper into the forest, as they continued, the stones disappeared and gave way to a dirt path. They were one with nature and the technologies of Asgard were far behind them. As they continued on their path the forest seemed to move for them. A branch would seemingly sway with a windless movement so they would not be forced to duck or push it to the side. Soft whispers called to them, but the Caela were focused on their tasks, they would soon return to tend to the forest.

Neris removed her light boots and placed them into the bag at her hip. A grin spread across her pink face as she basked in the joy of feeling the earth beneath her feet. It was a strange sensation that she felt as she walked. Her time on Asgard had healed her feet and left them soft, and unaccustomed to the terrain she had once graced. Rocks that she found hurt as she stepped on them, but she would not relent, it would take time but she was willing to retrain herself to understand the forests once more.

They continued, following the trail deeper into the woods. Massive trees towered above them while vines twisting around the tree trunks reached out to them. Flowers slowly fell from the vines, their time was coming to end as the changing of the seasons was approaching. When Neris spotted a barren tree in the distance, she informed her grandfather that they were nearly to their destination: the sorceress Amora’s house.

Eerie, twisted arms of the tree branches pointed them off the trail. Neris wrapped one arm around her grandfather’s waist and supported him as he took shaky steps into the unknown. Their journey off the trail was significantly different than the one they had on. The trees seemed darker and unnatural, as if held in a sickness they could not escape. Try as she might, the trees would not answer her calls. What flowers grew were distorted and diseased, and smelled of magic. It was the same smell that Lorelei gave off, the same Loki had when she first met him. She never understood the smell, but it was there when Loki was in a foul mood, and when he performed magic in anger. Neris realised what it was and dreaded the woman Loki had sent her off too.

Before the two of them appeared a moss covered path. Smooth stones peaked out along the new trail. Neris trembled as she and her grandfather entered deeper into the surreal underbelly of the Asgardian woodlands. Fear took her heart when she spotted a structure likened to a temple. Two levels of the metallic and marble structure stared back at her. They watched as the structure grew as they drew closer to it.

Green flames danced from the suspended candelabras that hung around the perimeter of the structure. They grew brighter when the two Caela drew closer. Clouds above them thickened, making the clearing that housed the temple structure appear more ominous. Wind blew with pointed aggression. Loki had said Amora liked to show off her skills to make visitors fearful of her.

Neris and her grandfather stood at the threshold of the structure and waited. The odd magic smell filled her nose further. Growing annoyed, Neris called out for Amora to show herself. A menacing laugh erupted from the shadows within the building. Loki had instructed Neris to allow Amora to play out her antics, indulge her. But she felt annoyed by the theatricality of it all and sighed to herself.

“A Caela  _sigh_  at Amora the Enchantress! You insolent little slave!” She hissed. A large woman launched out from the shadows towards Neris. Her figure was commanding and fierce, like an Amazonian.

“ _Hætta_.” (5) Neris felt the power surging through her as she said the word. Pride filled her as she thought back to Loki’s teaching, and all their practising.

Amora stopped dead in her tracks. Neris could see the fury burning the enchantress’ face. It was good that Loki had taught her that spell, but she feared that it might not hold much longer. The woman, like all the Asgardians, could easily skill her. Amora gritted her teeth at the Caela, the whiteness of her teeth seemed brighter against the olive tone of her skin.

“I have come on a mission for Loki, my husband. You have a book in your possession and I am here to relieve you of its holding. Surrender the book and I shall depart from your home.”

“Why should I? Some halfwit Caela who learned a few parlor tricks and married a disgraced prince is suddenly giving me orders! I’ll let you and the old man live for this intrusion only because I know Loki-”

“You know that he would kill you otherwise!” Snapped Neris. She held her ground and kept her arms ready to throw one of only a few spells at Amora. Neris hoped that she wouldn’t have to use them and prayed that Amora would realize she owed Loki. “The book, Amora.”

Rage circled the enchantress’ features. Her breathing was deep as she fought against her fury and the tightness of her corset. “Do you think Loki will keep you around forever? Ha! When he has squeezed out all that he needs from you, you will be forgotten and left behind. That is the nature of the one you are married too. He schemes for himself, plans for himself, not for an inferior race of weepy creatures. Caela, your life would have been better if you had remained a slave.”

Neris fought the urge to retaliate. Anger blossomed within her, and the stained heart of hers burned as she fought the darkness within herself. “I will take the book by force if that is necessary.”

Amora laughed once more. Her voice filled the ominous forest. “How?” Her arms began moving, breaking Neris’ spell. “Do you think you could defeat me? This is too pathetic!”

The spell broke with a loud crack. Amora charged at Neris, the Caela panicked, desperately trying to find her center once more. “ _Hlýða og hlusta_.” (6) Amora halted once more before being thrown back against one of the pillars supporting her temple-like home. “I know that you have been attempting to draw Thor out, to seduce him, and gain his throne. I’m sure Odin would love to know this information considering that you and he are not exactly friends. Now, get me the book.”

Amora stood up against her will and disappeared into the temple. A few minutes later she returned carrying a tattered, leather bound book. Its pages haphazardly poked out from abuse to the binding. Amora’s amber colored eyes burned with intense venom as she handed Neris the book. When Neris took the book, she uttered the first spell once, causing Amora to freeze once again while Neris and her grandfather started to leave the temple.

“Loki has a birthmark on his inner right thigh and a series of freckles on his back that look eerily similar to the Cyrus Constellation.” There was a smugness in her voice as she spoke. She grinned when she saw Neris stop on the mossy path. The Caela’s shoulders sagged before her grandfather encouraged her to continue.

The witch’s words cut her like a knife. She knew that Amora would say something about her past with Loki, but Neris had not expected it to be so specific. Tarandis set a comforting hand on her shoulder and they left the dark part of the forest and Amora behind. With each step Neris felt the tears well up inside her. Would she be able to look upon Loki’s flesh the same way? Would tracing the pattern of Cyrus on his back ever be fun or playful again?

She wept beneath the bright forest once they were back on the trail. Pressing herself against a tree she cried and felt her heart shudder. It sickened her to know that Amora remembered the details of Loki’s body, to know that his body had known hers. What if Neris was cast aside? When she was no longer useful to him, would she simply become one of the women floating through Asgard, watching him love another? Bile came up before she could stop it.

“If this was all for naught, grandfather, I won’t survive.” Her grandfather wrapped his arms around her and coaxed her into a muffled whimper. “I’ll die if he abandons me. I will shatter, there will be nothing left.”

“Neris, you are stronger than that. You have a destiny, you are  _Rís’a_. And _Rís’ai_ would never abandon you. The Caela are strong together as we have been alone.” He brushed her hair with his fingers. “Shall we gather the wildflowers?”

Drying her eyes, Neris stood with her grandfather and the two ventured to a brighter part of the forest in search of wildflowers. The women Loki had been with in the past did not matter, she reminded herself. She was with him and she was prepared to accept any future that might manifest in her life.

Sweet perfumes of flowers filled her nose when they finally found the wildflowers. Her mind became at ease with the comforting scents . Before the Caela cut each flower, they asked the plant for permission. Some never responded but they were thanked regardless. A few eagerly surrendered their blossoms to the Caela for a song, while others, like the poppies, refused to be cut. Poppies were snobby, even on Caelandis, but Neris did not mind, she was delighted that they were waking up and responding to her.

When they had gathered enough flowers, they returned to their transport. Sleeping in the flying boat was their servant boy. Neris gently woke him and the three sped away from the forest. Returning to the city of Asgard was far different than when they were leaving it, but Neris could not bring herself to enjoy it. Her mind was on the book she had taken from Amora and what the sorceress had said. She was eager to reaffirm her status with Loki and forget her encounter. The Caela had never before been jealous, it was not in their nature, but so much of her had changed during the many years of her unstable life. Neris wanted nothing more than to be free, free to sing to the trees. She wanted to be free to love Loki in her fashion and to grow old with him.

The book held the answers, she was going to find a new Caelandis, and it was not going to be Asgard.

  **(1) Caelas for “Queen Neris of Caelandis.**

**(2) Caelas for “Now, now, Queen Neris”**

**(3) Caelas for “King Loki”**

**(4) Caelas for  ”Mother Caelandis! Again, you live in Asgard.**

**(5) Icelandic for “stop/cease”**

**(6) Icelandic for “obey and listen”**


End file.
